Secrets untold
by CutieMiria
Summary: Annabeth Chase moves to Atlantis, only to find that her life is full of untold secrets and lies. Annabeth meets a mysterious boy with sea-green eyes and falls for him, but Prince Percy is more than meets the eye; prince of Atlantis and heir to the throne. Will mysteries ruin their relationship,Will Annabeth's life come crashing down? (ON HOLD)
1. Sea Green eyes and Pepper spray?

Annabeth's POV

I woke up with sun in my face, momentarily blinding me. I sat up and stared out the window, taking in the breathtaking sight of the sunrise. I was on a plane for Atlantis because my only family left was there since… since the accident. But I was now on my way to live with my god sister Thalia.

I stood up to stretch and looked around the plane to see most of the other passengers were stirring as well.

'Good morning, everyone! We are arriving at Atlantis airport in two minutes. I repeat, two minutes. Please put your seat belts back on and turn off any mobile phones or lights. I hope you've had a nice flight and thank you for flying with Half-Blood Airlines!' The pilot's cheery voice jolted the rest of the passengers awake. I sat back down and clicked my seatbelt on.

As I gazed out of the window I looked down to see Atlantis below me. It was beautiful, with rivers flowing through and green patches of rolling hills, just like a painting.

After the plane landed, I grabbed my carry-on-bag and headed out. As soon as I stepped out of, a gush of cold wind hit me in the face. I clutched my bag, which carried a few books and my laptop, and walked down the stairs.

I walked into the airport and searched through the crowd of people until I saw a girl dressed entirely in black with electric blue eyes. I knew only one person in the entire world could have those eyes. I walked up to Thalia, my best friend and god sister, who had already grabbed my luggage.

I'd known Thalia since I was seven, but she had to move to Atlantis because her dad owns Half-Blood Airlines around the world, meaning that she had to move around a lot. I gave her a warm hug.

'Thals! It's so good to see you again!' I grinned at her, using the nickname I had made as a kid. I had to look up at her because she was taller than me, but as I studied her face there was something in her eyes that I couldn't work out. Well, until I got a tight hug, which I wasn't ready for and the air was squeezed out of my lungs.

'Annie! I missed you and your smartass comments!' I rolled my eyes at the nickname because Thalia knew I didn't like anyone calling me 'Annie'. I decided to let it pass this time because I hadn't seen her eight years.

As I finally got my breath back we headed out the revolving doors where a black Audi was waiting for us. I immediately knew it was Thalia's as soon as I saw the license plate which said φωτισμός ('lighting' in Greek).

We treaded over to the car when a group of people with cameras rushed past us and ran to a long black limousine with tinted windows, making it impossible to see who was inside. I could see Thalia rolling her eyes beside me.

'What's the matter, Thals?' I asked her, slowly turning my head towards her, away from the limousine.

'Well, apparently my father said this morning that we were getting a special visitor, and I thought he meant you.' Thalia explained, causing a big smile to spread across my face. 'But I was wrong, these special guests are coming to Atlantis for some birthday. It's supposed to be one of the biggest parties in the world or something, and I sadly have to go, which means I'm dragging your smarty butt with me.' Thalia smiled evilly.

I groaned. Thalia knew I hated parties. They're loud and annoying and I'd rather just sit someplace quiet while reading a book by the fire. I knew there was no arguing with her, but I was still curious. I'd never heard of a party that big.

'When's the party?' I asked as I slid into the passenger seat and waited for Thalia to put my luggage in the boot.

I heard the boot slam shut and the driver's door open, Thalia hopped in, put her seatbelt on and made the car roar to life.

'It's in four weeks, I think, and in three weeks time important people from around the world are coming here, so my dad said his airlines are going to be pretty busy.' Thalia said.

The day went fast, with us arriving at Thalia's mansion and she giving me a tour, but I spent most of the afternoon in the library.

I was on chapter sixteen in 'The Book Thief' until I heard a knock at the door. I put my bookmark in my page and walked downstairs. I opened the door and saw fifty people with cameras that could have blinded me if Thalia hadn't shut the door in time.

'Annabeth!'

'What?! Thalia, I didn't know you were famous!' I exclaimed. I saw Thalia roll her eyes at me.

'Well, duh! My dad owns Half-Blood Airlines! Just make sure you look through the window before you open the door. I only hope they didn't get any pictures of you, they can't know you're here!' Thalia panted.

'Why's that? It's not like I'm a criminal or anything!' I cried.

'No, it's because you're Pr- because I, Thalia Grace, have a reputation at hand as a bad daughter of Zeus, and I cannot be seen with a preppy, blonde girl!'

'Preppy! I'm not a ''preppy girl''!' I said, making my fingers do the quoting sign.

I knew Thalia was only joking, but I could sense she was hiding or covering something up. I was too tired to continue the conversation, since I only had four hours sleep last night, so decided to leave the conversation hanging and head back to the library.

I was soon comfortable in a chair and I had the fire going. Just as I was getting to the best part of the book, the doorbell rang and the sound echoed through the mansion. I was about to get up when pain shot through my leg, so I assume my leg was asleep. Just great.

'Thalia, get the door!' I yelled out. I was answered with dead silence.

I shook my leg, but it was numb with pins and needles, so I limped down the stairs. I was about to open the door when I remembered what Thalia had said. I stumbled over to the window, which gave view to whoever was at the door, opened the white silk curtains and peered out to see a tall blonde boy standing there.

I walked over to the wooden double doors and opened them slowly. I met the boy's eyes and started to notice his features now that he was up close. Clearly he had blonde hair, but it looked white when the sun was shining off it and a little scar above his lip.

But what caught my attention the most were his electric blue eyes. They were exactly like Thalia's. The exact same rare shade and everything.

My gaze was suddenly cut off by a jolt in the rug (Thalia tripping over it) and us both falling to the ground.

The boy bent down next to Thalia and tried to help her up until she lifted a bottle of pepper spray (?) and shot it straight into his eyes. The blonde boy fell back, fall down a couple of steps and cry in pain. I rushed over to him but I was beaten by someone else, who's warm hand brushed against mine.

I looked up and saw a tall, tanned, well-built boy with raven black hair leaning over who I thought was his friend. I couldn't take my eyes off him and I couldn't see his eyes.

That is until a gush of wind came along and blew his hair out of his eyes and they were…

Sea green.


	2. royalty secrets and Dreams

Sea Green.

His eyes were… unexplainable, almost. I felt like I was drowning in an endless ocean. Well, until Thalia came rushing down beside the blonde boy and started laughing.

'! why are you laughing you just sprayed pepper in his eyes!' I exclaimed.

'Oh Annie! Because he's my brother and you don't get to see this everyday!' She giggled. The worst part was when she grabbed her phone and took a photo of her poor brother. I rolled my eyes but then replayed what Thalia said in my head.

'He's your brother?!' I cried, pointing at the clean, pride and bright and comparing him against Thalia. 'B-but you two are completely different!' I stuttered. Being Thalia she ran off and left me hanging for an answer.

'That's exactly what I thought.' An amused voice said behind me. I whipped my head around and came face to face with the mystery sea green boy. He looked at me and smiled. Oh, that smile. It made me melt and I felt my stomach do flips.

Thalia came back with some treatment for her brother and we all went inside. I headed to the kitchen and brought back a glass of water for the secret brother.

'So you're Thalia's brother?' I questioned, I waiting for him to finish drinking his water. He placed the cup onto the glass coffee table and sat up straight.

'Yes, I'm Jason Grace, Prince of Thebes, son of King Zeus and heir to the throne.' My ears shut down as soon as he said the word 'prince'. The gears in my head started rolling and I slowly realised.

'Thalia, you're a princess!' I blurted out. Thalia stared at me, giving me the look that said 'We'll talk later'. I nodded sternly.

There was an awkward silence until I felt a pair of eyes gazing at me. I looked up and saw the mystery sea green eyes boring into me and I remembered that I hadn't introduced myself.

'Oh! Sorry for my rudeness! I'm Annabeth Chase. Lovely to meet you Jason and…' I prompted.

'Perseus, but you can call me Percy.' Mystery eyes replied. His smiled faded when Jason nudged him pointedly.

'Fine!' Percy complained, rolling his eyes and standing up. 'I'm Perseus Jackson, Prince of Sparta, son of Poseidon and heir the the throne. Sorry for not introducing myself properly.' He took a mock bow and slumped back into his chair.

I just smiled, trying to shield my surprise. Percy grinned back and it felt like hours that I stared into his sea green orbs, almost floating away.

Sadly, Jason stood up and told us they had to leave for an important meeting, but suspiciously didn't give us any details. In response, Percy rolled his eyes.

I got up from the sofa and walked them out with Thalia behind me. We watched them get into the car and drive halfway down the driveway until the car came to a stop. Percy came running out, handed me a sticky note and got into the car, grinning. We waved them off and I turned around to see Thalia heading to the garage door.

'Hey! Get back here you little secret keeper!' I yelled after Thalia, but she was already out the door.

I saw it as no use to waste the energy chasing after her, so I just walked back upstairs and decided to take a nap. I walked up the stairs with a sigh of relief that I didn't have to climb anymore stairs after this.

I looked down at the small note Percy had given me. As I looked at it closely, I realised it had numbers on it. He gave me his phone number!

I opened my bedroom door cheerily and jumped onto the fluffy, silk bed. Before I went to sleep I checked my clock. It read 3:25am, so I set my alarm for four-thirty. I placed the note Percy gave me next to my alarm clock and soon was absorbed by darkness.

I had the weirdest dream.  
I was running around in a beautiful garden. It was familiar with chrysanthemums, daffodils, orchids, lilies and bluebells. They were a rainbow of flowers, so close, yet so far i heard a women laugh and soon i was standing near a gray eyes women with beautiful black hair, tanned figure, and a silver owl hanging around her neck which looked smiliar to mine but her face was a blur.

I couldn't make out the rest of the details. My vision wasn't clear enough to make out what they were.

I normally had these dreams, where everything was a blur, but it still seems so real.

The first thing I heard when I was conscious was a loud beep ringing in my ears.

I slowly sat up and yawned, defeated by the annoying sound. I was still tired, so I thought I could get more sleep, but this time when I closed my eyes a pair of green orbs appeared in my mind, staring at me intensely. I shot up in my bed, releasing all aspects of exhaustion.

I didn't know much about Perseus, but I felt like I've met him before. Except not in a good situation.

I grabbed my laptop and sat on the bed. I clicked on Google, typed up Percy Jackson and hit enter on my keyboard. In a few seconds heaps of results came up, like pictures, art, fanfiction, and some youtube clips. Most of the videos were covers, but one actually had Percy singing.

I grabbed my headphones, plugged them in and pressed play. As I waited for it to load, I read the title 'Amor by Percy Jackson' and started listening to the music flowing through the headphones.

~~ 

I was impressed on how he sang. This song felt as if he was singing from the heart about an event that actually happened in his life.

I closed my laptop and taking my headphones out in the process and layed on my back, looking up at my ceiling.

I wonder...

Would I ever meet this Percy Jackson again or-

BANG!

My thoughts were cut off when I heard an ear-shattering crash echo throughout the mansion.


	3. Assassins and a knife

My thoughts were cut off when I heard an ear-shattering crash echo throughout the mansion.

I quickly ran downstairs and slid my back against the wall, trying to look around the corner for the cause of the sound. At the side of the house, I saw four dark figures climbing through a shattered window. I rushed upstairs and slammed my door and locked it in a heartbeat.

I grabbed my phone and called Thalia, but I she didn't pick up. I tried again and again, but all I got was her voicemail. In the corner of my eye, I saw a bright yellow note.

Percy' s note.

I reached out, grabbed it and rushed into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I called Percy's number and on the third ring he picked up. I let out a sigh of relief.

'Uh, hello? Who's this?' A voice spoke. I was shaking but kept a firm grip on my phone.

'Percy, it's Annabeth. Someone's in the house and Thalia wouldn't pick up her phone and I don't know what to do!' I blurted out. I heard a calm voice speak to me, which made me take a deep breath and compose myself. Well, that is until the figures downstairs footsteps got louder.

'Annabeth, it's gonna be okay. Where are you?' Percy's serene voice spoke.

'I-in the bathroom, in the bath. Percy, please!' I was on the edge of tears. I didn't know what to do, but I knew I didn't stand a chance against four people with guns.

'I'm coming, Annabeth, hang on. I'll be there in five minutes, okay? For now, keep quiet and hidden. I promise I won't let anything happen to you, alright?' He assured me. Then the phone was beeping, meaning Percy had hung up.

I lay down in the bath, curling up into a ball and hugging my phone. I hoped the huge mansion with over 50 rooms would keep them occupied until Percy arrived.

But I spoke too soon.

My bedroom door was kicked open and the footsteps were loud and clear. I saw shadows from under the bathroom door and I counted them as they walked past.

One…

Two…

Three…

Four…

Five…

There were five robbers.

How would I stand a chance?

I wrapped my fingers around my owl necklace and closed my eyes, hoping this is all a dream.

But my ears were soon filled with a ringing noise. The bathroom door burst open and I was dragged out by a pair of calloused hands.

'I found her boys!' A husky male voice announced.

I tried to break free, but the black figure had a strong grip. The hard way he grasped me made me feel pain to my wrist up my arm when walking down stairs. When we got to the last step, I was greeted with the cold tile floor hitting my head and an assurance of concussion.

I struggled to get up, but I was stopped by one of the men kicking his foot in my stomach, making it hard to breath. He and his friends kept on kicking me, so soon I could the pain shooting through my body.

The tallest figure bent down and grabbed my necklace.

'It's her, boys. We got the pri-' His husky voice was cut off when I saw a pair of calm and clear sea green eyes. Calm, yet this time it was as if a storm was brewing inside them. Percy gave me quick smile and put a knife to the man's throat.

I turned my head to the other figures, who were once standing, were now on the ground a few feet away from him.

'Step away from her and no one gets hurt. Well, except you.' Percy said in a regal voice. The tall figure dropped my necklace and slowly stood up, putting his hands in the air. It all seemed too easy.

I was right.

The man grabbed Percy's wrist and flipped him over his shoulder, making him hit the tiles next me.

'Percy!' I croaked, trying to crawl to him. A hand suddenly grabbed my hair, and the man dragged me to the door as I screamed in pain. He pulled me to me feet harshly.

'Shut up! You're so weak, it's frustrating. Now, be quiet and walk.' He hissed. I turned my head to the front door and I saw a black van driving up the driveway. It came to a stop and more men walked out with guns in their hands.

'Where's the boy?' A man with a scar on his face growled.

'Inside. But he won't be waking up for a while.' My captor grinned back.

'What?! You idiot! No harm was to come to him! We had orders to get her and no one else! Boss is gonna kill us. Oh, if he finds out that his so-'

I zoned out. I had to think of an escape plan while these bird brains were talking.

I looked around to see six men in the van, and the two here arguing, which made eight. I didn't need a prince. I had to fight this myself and I couldn't let Percy get hurt more than he was, just for me.

I stomped on my captor's foot and freed my wrists from his grasp. I quickly moved to the back of him, and with one quick movement I kicked him into the man with the scar and ran back to the house. The door seem so close yet so far, but if I could just reach for the handle…

A figure came up behind me, grabbed my waist and dragged me back to the van while I jolted and thrashed.

'Percy!' I called. I was pushed against the cold van floor. Then Percy was there in the doorway, standing as he wiped the blood from his mouth with his sleeve. He look at me.

'Annabeth, close your eyes, okay? Find a place to hide.' Percy ordered. The man holding my hair let me loose and went stood with the other man who was aiming his gun at Percy. I nodded and hid behind the van.

I closed my eyes and soon I could hear the yelps of pain. I peeked through the window to see Percy fighting four figures at once. His movements were clean and quick, almost like he had been trained to kill.

When Percy was just about to knock down the man with the scar, I saw another figure come creeping up behind him with a knife. Without a second thought, I rushed in and blocked the stab. Felt pain shoot through my right shoulder and I screamed in agony.

I collapsed onto the rocky driveway and heard a faint voice call 'Annabeth!', but it was too late. I fell into darkness


	4. Remo and Juliet

'Annabeth!' I yelled out. Hearing her cry of pain made me angry. My duty was to protect my people, but then was there must be another reason for why I was there.

Seeing her laying there on the ground looking lifeless hurt. I didn't know why, I had only just met her a few hours ago.

Her hair was so beautiful, with golden curls like a princess, perfectly in place. She had a tanned body and was fit. But her eyes were what caught my attention when I first saw her. I'd never seen eyes like that before. They were a shining grey eyes showing intelligence and pride, but I could tell that there could be a cloudy storm when she was angry.

Well, that is, when they were open.

She now looked like she been through Tartarus. Her hair was dirty and messy from being pulled, and her body was covered in bruises and scratches. I suddenly felt a hard fist against my jawline, and the punch was so forceful that it pushed me to the ground, causing me to swallow grass.

I looked over and saw the man with the scar picking up the lifeless Annabeth, carrying her effortlessly. It made me hurt inside that a kind and beautiful person could be turned into a cold and lifeless figure so easily.

'Stay down or I'll put the knife deeper into her shoulder.' He threatened. I stared into his eyes, searching the dark brown that was cold and tough, for any sympathy. I only found fear.

'Let her go! She hasn't done anything wrong or hurt anyone!' I argued, struggling to get up as my body ached. I watched the man roughly put Annabeth in the van. He was about to close the door when an arrow shot through his arm.

I looked for the person claiming the arrow and saw my cousin, Thalia Grace. Wait, why would Thalia have a weapon? Yes, we were trained to survive if we were ever in trouble and we were trained by the best (and when I say the best, I mean the best. Ares, an eight time world champion in any style of fighting you could think of had trained us), but that wasn't an excuse to just randomly carry a bow and quiver around. I could easily take these guys down if they didn't have guns.

'Still in second place, I see.' Thalia walked up to the man and took her arrow out and smashed his head to the side.

'I had it all under control, Thals.' I said indignantly.  
'Yeah, sure you did, Kelp Head.' She rolled her eyes and walked in my direction.

Thalia grabbed Annabeth and took her inside, while I was left out here to clean up. After I finished putting all the robber's bodies in the van, I walked back inside. I thought I might be greeted with a thanks or a 'Percy, you're so amazing!', but instead I got a slap on the side of my head.

'Ow! What was that for?!' I complained, rubbing the sore on my forehead. Thalia sighed. She was treating Annabeth while talking to me.

'Look Percy, I don't think you'd understand.' She said.

'Understand what? Tell me what I don't understand Thalia!' I questioned, as I sat down on a single chair and put ice on my forehead.

'I can't tell you.' Thalia pulled the knife out of Annabeth's shoulder, which made the blood come rushing out and her skin turning pale.

'Please tell me, Thalia. You know our lives have been secrets and lies because of our fathers since we've been born! I just want to hear the truth, for once.' I begged, bringing out my baby seal eyes.

'Fine. But do not tell anyone, okay?' Thalia gave in reluctantly. I grinned and nodded, waiting for Thalia to begin.

'Annabeth's not an ordinary person. She's a princess. The princess of Athens, which mean she's daughter of Athena and heir to the throne. Since Athens is a powerful kingdom, Ath-'

'Wait! If Annabeth is the princess of Athens, why is she here?!' I exclaimed. I had heard once about a war between Athens and Atlanta, but I thought it was all a myth.

'Let me finish!' Thalia gave me her icy cold stare, which I knew not to mess with.

'Sorry.' I muttered.

'Athena was scared that Annabeth would become a threat to other kingdoms, so she kept her a secret from the outside world. But at the age of 2, your father and Athena set up a meeting in the Athens palace gardens, and your father accused Athena of stealing resources and persuading their army to join hers instead and all that kingdom stuff. Meanwhile, you and Annabeth were like best friends. Each time you came over, Annabeth was happy to see you.'

'How do you know all this and I don't?' I asked. My head hurt and I tried to think, but I got nothing. I didn't remember knowing Annabeth when we were younger.

'I was there, Percy. Since Athena's father is Zeus, who's my dad, Zeus offered me to be Annabeth's guardian and bodyguard until the day I die. So I was in that garden watching you two, and you seemed happy until they had the fight. You were both targeted, and Annabeth was forced to live with her dad. You were to never to travel anywhere, but your kingdom and the village.'

'So, I guess your life is like a Romeo and Juliet story.' Thalia concluded. 'Oh, and those robber guys were hired by your father.' She added, but shut me up by forcing water down my throat.

My father... 


	5. Stories untold

Percy's POV

My father…

I couldn't believe what Thalia had said. It was so painful I could feel tears building up inside.

My father was capable of hurting an innocent girl that didn't even know of her own past.

I rose from my chair and thanked Thalia for the 'not-needed' help, which she just laughed at. Before I left, I wrote Annabeth a note for when she woke up.

I walked through the city, getting the normal treatment from the people of Atlantis, which was a simple hello. That made me feel happy, since they didn't treat me as a prince, but as who I am; a simple person with a soul, mind and a heart.

'Father.' I said with a hint of anger in my voice as I walked into the main hall where both my parents thrones were.

'What is it Perseus? I don't have the time.' He turned his head towards me, irritated, and demanded his servant to leave the room.

If you were to compare us, you could definitely tell I was the son of Poseidon because I had the family trait of sea green eyes and raven black hair. I stopped in the middle of the hall staring at my parents, who were watching the servant silently walk to the door. Finally we could have a private conversation.

'Father, I wanted to apologize for my rude behaviour this afternoon.' I spoke, looking my father in the eye. Poseidon nodded.

'I do accept your apology, Percy, but your birthday is in three weeks and you're coming of age to take over the throne. However, I can see that this not what you wanted to discuss.' He said, walking over to the window and staring down at the rose garden below.

I nodded. If I was going to be king, I did not want to have the same view as what people saw of my father. I wanted the people to see me has a me and not a copy of King Poseidon. I didn't want people to assume I would do reckless things, like what my father did to Annabeth.

'Then what is it, Percy?' My mother asked gently. I was about to speak, but I froze. If I asked my dad about what happened earlier, my mother would be devastated.

'Excuse me mother, but can I talk to father alone please?' I asked politely. She nodded and gave me a kiss on my forehead. I watched her leave, making sure my dad and I were alone.

I look straight into my father's eyes and began to replay what had happened in my head.

'Father, when I left the meeting, I received a call from a girl named Annabeth Chase. She said there were men inside her house and I was wondering if you would you know why?' I began. The king stared at me.

'Well, of course! I sent those guards to Thalia's house to kidnapped a girl with a silver owl necklace and grey eyes. I am assuming her name is Annabeth, according to your recount of the story.' e stated rather bluntly.

'Father! Why would you do that? Annabeth had nothing to do with you and Athena's fight! She doesn't even know she's a princess!' I cried. I waited to be scolded for my sudden outburst. All I got was a deafening silence that you could cut through it with a knife. That is, until my father spoke angrily.

'Perseus James Jackson! I will have no regrets to what happens to that girl, I am only doing my duty as the King of Atlantis by protecting my people and family. I will not let a simple Chase, even one who doesn't know her past, be let into my kingdom without feeling the pain her mother deserves! Do you understand me?!' He bellowed. Instead of replying, I turned on my heel, only hearing my footsteps echo through the castle and my father yelling at me to turn around.

But my mind was on something else.

Annabeth. If she hadn't called me, she would've been hurt for a crime she did not do.

To clear my head and get away from the war in the past, I walked to the stables where my favourite horse, Blackjack, was waiting for me.I dismounted Blackjack and sat on a log near the creek.

We'd been travelling for twenty minutes to our secret spot, where only Blackjack and I knew about. The kingdom was practically a forest for a backyard, so it was extremely hard to find.

I stared down at the crystal blue creek, glaring at my reflection. How could I be a son of Poseidon, a man who could hold a grudge on a woman for so many years, but take it out on an innocent girl who risked her life for me, who is related to my father, who wants to kill her?

Wow, that sounded confusing.

I hid my face in my hands, replayed what Thalia had said about how the fight happened. I also had a gut feeling, like there was more then my father accusing Athena for stealing our resources and army. Would my father go that far to kill Annabeth because of a little spat?

'There must be something more! There must be something more!' I mumbled under my breath.

I looked up to the sky, seeing the sunset and the cloud changing colours. Sighing, I walked over to Blackjack and guided him back to the stables.

I started to prepare myself for my next challenge; facing my father at dinner. But I was stopped in my tracks when I heard a familiar voice.

'You're right. There is more to the story than you seek.'

I turned around and saying I was shocked would be an understatement.

Annabeth's POV

I slowly woke up as my eyes adjusted to the light in the room. I was lying down on the sofa with a blanket, with a bunch of bandages wrapped around my shoulder. In the corner of my eye, I could see the dagger that the man had thrown.

'Percy!' I gasped, remembering him fighting two men at once and calling my name.

Even weirder, I had the strangest dream where Thalia and Percy were talking, but I couldn't hear their conversation properly. The door opened, and instead of Percy, Thalia came in, making me feel a sudden burst of anger.

'Thalia! Where were you?! The house was being robbed, and I was being attacked! I called your cell four times!' I cried. I could see in her eyes she looked hurt and apologetic.

'I'm sorry, Annabeth, but I had to meet up with someone!' Thalia hesitated. 'And this probably isn't the right time, but we're going to high school and the person I was meeting up with is also going there, so I had to get some details and..' She rambled on until the rest she said was just mumbled.

'Where's Percy?' I asked worriedly.

'He went home. He's fine Annabeth, we had a talk and I forced him to drink water that secretly had medicine.' Thalia assured, giving me an evil grin at the last part, which made me smile. No matter what, she was still the same old Thalia after so many years.

But I was also happy because Percy was safe. I made a mental note to myself to thank Percy later. Though, maybe just a thank you wasn't enough?

'Thalia, do you have a recipe book on how to make choc chip cookies?' I questioned innocently. She grinned and nodded.

'Get some rest, Annabeth. We have high school in two days and we need your wound to heal before then. I'll go look through the attic for my aunt's recipe, 'cause my cooking is poison and if you're making cookies, they have to be the best of the best. Also, I hope you're cooking them, unless you want someone to die. Then I'd be glad to help.' She cackled creepily and backed out of the room.

She had left to give me some time to sleep, but I couldn't stop wondering if Percy and Thalia's discussion was just a dream, or reality. 


	6. Atlantis High

Annabeth's POV  
I was awakened by the continuous beep of my alarm clock. I opened my heavy eyelids and read the clock to see it was 6:30am. Groaning, I stumbled out of bed and took a quick shower that jolted me awake. It`s been two days since Percy saved me and the knife wound had healed up but left a scar and now im heading to high school.

I put on a navy cable knit sweater, with a white blouse underneath, black skinny jeans and brown ankle boots. I pulled my hair into a french braid bun and rushed downstairs, careful to not make loud noises.

I strolled into the kitchen and cooked up a batch of pancakes. Thalia walked through the door, grabbed a plate and was immediately stuffing her face with food. I rolled my eyes at my friend's antics.

Pig.  
Thalia was wearing a black crop top shirt that read 'WTF? Where's The Food?', high waisted black jeans, a long black cardigan and black ankle boots. She had pulled her short hair back into a ponytail, finishing off her modern punk outfit.

'Seriously, Annie! These are amazing!' Thalia said, smirking. I sighed as I sat down across from her and dug into my own breakfast. Soon after, we headed off for Atlantis High.

Percy's POV  
I scurried through the small double doors, grumbling. I mean, sure, I was going to school which meant 7 hours away from my reckless father! But that meant I had to wake up at 6:30am to be ready for the day!

Wait a second, let me back up.

When i was at BlackJack and i secret place i heard a voice as we were leaving as i turned around i think i saw Athena but it soon disappeard when i blinked.

As I walked down the path my mind was stuck on why would Athena just appear than vainish,After Blackjack and I got back from our secret place, I had to head to dinner. My father and mother were sitting at the table, having a debate over something. As I walked in, they both sat up straight in their seats and avoided each other's gazes.

I took my seat, giving them each a suspicious look. The chef brought out platters of food that he offered to each of us. I politely turned everything down and looked my father in the eye to see determination. Oh, brother.

'So, I'm assuming you want to tell me something?' I questioned, raising an eyebrow. My father sighed.

'You're going to school.' He stated candidly. I stared at him in shock, but just nodded and went back to my dinner. My mother organised me for the first day of school, and then I ended up at my locker the next day.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see Jason Grace, my cousin and best friend.

'Bro! I didn't know you were coming here!' He exclaimed. I chuckled, but shushed him. I was trying to keep a low profile until classes started. I didn't really want a swarm of fangirls stalking me.

However, a female figure slowly approached us. I heard Jason inhale sharply behind me, so I suspected he had met this girl before. I inwardly groaned as the figure suddenly quickened her pace, eyes set on Jason.

Then, well, came the unexpected.

The girl slapped Jason across the face and started telling him off.

'Jason Michael Grace! You are never allowed to do that again! You know that you're not supposed to leave my sight, because I'm-' The girl whisper-shouted, but was cut off by Jason pushing his lips against hers, kissing her passionately.

The girl's hood slipped off to reveal choppy chestnut brown hair braided with feathers. She had tan skin and her kaleidoscope eyes were wide in shock.

Wait, she was familiar. Who was she?

'Piper!' I hissed excitedly. Piper turned her eyes towards me and, if it was possible, they widened even more. She pushed Jason away, both of them panting heavily. I grinned at them.

'PDA, much?' I said, grinning. The two blushed and Piper looked away.

'I-I only wanted t-to shut her up-p.' Jason stuttered, his face a deep shade of red. My smile widened as Piper 'hid' a smile before replacing it with a scowl. She glared at Jason harshly as he avoided her gaze.

Ah, young love.

'We're are not together, Perce! I'm his protector, and even if I'm assigned to keep him from harm, doesn't necessarily mean I like him! At all.' Piper protested angrily. A look of hurt flashed in Jason's eyes as I peered at him. I eyed Piper carefully to see a regretful expression on her face.

Ah, relationship problems.

Then, my heart stopped as I met eyes with her's.

Annabeth.

Annabeth's POV  
I was walking down the hall when my eyes caught a glimpse of a pair of familiar sea green eyes, that only a certain prince could have. I turned to Thalia, whose gaze was on the blushing boy next to Percy. Jason, her little brother.

We advanced towards the boys and the beautiful girl who was beside them. She looked somewhat familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. As we got closer, Percy grinned and pointedly nodded his head towards his two companions and puckered his lips, as if making a kissing motion.

I wish I could kiss him. Uh, I mean...

Thalia suddenly thundered towards the pair and looked as if she was going to rip the girl to shreds. Then she paused. Her face broke into a grin and she hugged the girl tightly. I reached the group and sent Thalia a questioning look.

'Oh, Annabeth, this is P-' Thalia was cut off by an ear-splitting shriek. I turned to the girl, who looked like she was from Cherokee heritage, and squealed as well.

'Piper! Oh my gods, it's great to see you!' I exclaimed. Piper just nodded and squeezed me until I could hardly breath. Now it was Thalia's turn to be confused.

'Thals, Piper was my best friend in fourth grade! She had to move at the end of the year, but I didn't know she came to Atlantis!' I breathed quietly, not wanting to attract any more attention after Piper and I's outburst.

Piper was wearing a long sleeved black blouse, a peach skater skirt, black full-length stockings, brown ankle boots and a black hooded trench coat. She looked gorgeous, as usual.

Thalia suddenly perked up, as if she remembered something.

'So! Pipes, Jace, anything you want to tell me?' Thalia said pointedly, gently nudging Jason in the ribs. The two in question blushed, but were saved by the bell.

'Lucky!' I murmured and headed off to homeroom.

After four fascinating periods, it was time for lunch. As Jason, Percy, Piper, Thalia and I sat at a table, a girl walked up to us.

Just looking at her you could tell she was popular. She was wearing a tie-up denim blouse, tight magenta jeans and high black heels. She had glossy black hair and an Asian complexion, that had a pile of makeup painted on the top.

The girl eyed the boys seductively and glared at Piper, Thalia and I. We all rolled our eyes.

'So, I'm having a party tomorrow night. Everyone at school is coming. It's at 76 Rosewater Esplanade, at 6:00pm. Oh, and it's a costume party, so dress up!' She said chirpily, but her voice was laced with venom whenever she turned to me. 'My name's Drew, by the way.'

Drew suddenly walked up to Percy, sat on his lap and made out with him. Percy tried to fight, but apparently she had a strong grip. The make out session went on for a minute or so. Drew stood up, straightened out her outfit and lew Percy a kiss.

We were all silent for a few seconds, staring at Percy. He had lipstick stains all over his face, his hair was messier than usual because of Drew running her hands through it and his shirt was half off.

I felt like someone had dropped a rock in my stomach. I couldn't be… jealous, could I? I had hurt to see Percy with someone else, but maybe that was because he was my friend and he saved me. But from across the cafeteria I saw Drew smirking at me smugly.

Thalia snickered as she looked at Percy. Soon Jason, Piper and Percy burst into fits of laughter, as well. I forced a smile on my face and joined in.

No one could know how I was feeling right now not even me. 


	7. Shopping and Party of the unexpected

Piper's POV

I was laying on the sofa at the Grace household, flicking through the TV channels.

Now, before you get the wrong idea, I should probably introduce myself.

I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Queen Aphrodite, which means I'm a princess and heir to the throne.

But I'm not an ordinary princess. Since I was born, I've been training with my friends Thalia and Percy, before Jason started training. I left to be trained in private and now I'm the bodyguard of Jason Grace, the future king of Thebes.

I threw the remote on a cushion, waiting for Jason to finish getting dressed. We were going to the movies, but not as a date! I have to follow Jason everywhere as his protector.

Well, accept a few places.

I looked at my watch. It had been twenty minutes since Jason had left, so I got up and made my way upstairs to the bathroom. I reached Jason's bathroom and probably put a dent in the door from knocking.

'Jason! Stop pampering yourself, before I hit your 'oh so pretty' face! We need to get to the cinema!' I called through the door.

No answer.

'Fine, I'm coming in!' I shouted, kicking down the door and hoping he wasn't shirtless.

Gods, that would be embarrassing.

The room was empty, but the window was open and the curtains were pulled down from the rail and tied together as a rope.

'Clever prince. Well, at least until I get to him.' I muttered menacingly. I grabbed my phone and texted the soon-to-be-dead prince. I got a reply in an instant.

At Thal's house? :D

Oh, of course he was! We were supposed to go the movies before school started again, which was tomorrow!

It was about 2:30pm when he arrived back to the castle. We had a very quiet tea party with the king and queen, which pretty much consisted of me glaring at Jason.

I woke up the next morning with a beeping sound ringing in my ears. I was defeated by the deafening sound and jolted awake, throwing off the covers and taking a quick shower.

I put on a long sleeved black blouse, a peach skater skirt, black full-length stockings, brown ankle boots and a black hooded trench coat.

As I walked past Jason's room, I caught a glimpse of someone moving around in the dark room. I entered the room and turned on the light switch, only to find maid searching through Jason's drawers.

'Excuse me, can I help you?' The maid froze and slowly turned around to face me.

'Oh, I was just cleaning.' She said nervously. 'The, uh, prince told me to tell you that he went to school early with Percy.' I could tell by the look in her eyes that she hated being a maid and was only trying to get closer to Jason.

That wasn't gonna happen honey.

I clenched my fists. First, Jason sneaks out, and now he leaves early in the morning without me! I raced downstairs and grabbed my bag. Rushing out to the door, I hopped in my Audi and left for school.

As I stepped out of the car, I covered my face with my hoodie and walked through the doors. I needed to look inconspicuous.

A boy pushed me up against the lockers, but I kneed him in the stomach and walked swiftly down the hall. I hid my faces deeper into my hoodie and went to find the prince of Thebes.

The swarm of heads blocked my view from anyone on the sides, and I felt like I was in the crowded fields of Asphodel. Finally, I spotted a familiar blonde head of hair.

'Jason Michael Grace! You are never allowed to do that again! You know that you're not supposed to leave my sight, because I'm-' I was cut when I felt a warm and soft pair of lips crash into mine passionately.

Jason Grace was kissing me.

And, oh my gods, I was kissing him back.

To be honest, it was complete Elysium until Percy interrupted.

The rest of the day was just a blur, with reuniting with Thalia and Annabeth, the rush of the first day of school and keeping up with Jason. But then lunch came.

After Drew came over, invited us to her costume party and made out with Percy, I instantly ordered Annabeth and Thalia to meet me at the gate at the end of the day. We were going costume shopping!

So then we ended up at the mall that afternoon.

'What should we go as?' Annabeth asked while scanning the costumes on the rack.

'Let's go as something different and non-cliché. I don't want to be dressing up like Drew and the rest of her evil clique.' Annabeth and I laughed at Thalia's name for Drew's friends. An idea suddenly came to me.

'How about we go as Greek goddesses?' I suggested. We had always loved Greek mythology as kids.

Brilliant idea, Pipes!' Annabeth exclaimed. I grinned and took a mock bow for my brilliance.

After much arguing on who should go as who, Thalia decided on Artemis, goddess of the hunt, Annabeth went as Athena, goddess of wisdom, and I got a costume for Aphrodite, goddess of love.

As we walked out of the store, we sadly bumped into Drew and her clique, as Thalia would call them, and saw they got their costumes from the most expensive store in the mall. Drew may be mean, but I know under that pile of makeup, she is a caring person.

I mean, I should know. I am her half sister after all.

Piper Pov

We arrived at the party about an hour later. The mansion was practically bouncing from the loud music and deafening shouts coming from inside.

Jason (dressed as Superman) opened the door, picked me up and spun me around. Thalia and Annabeth smirked at me and quietly slipped past. I blushed and rolled my eyes, but something was off with Jason. He wasn't picking a fight. I could tell he had had alcohol.

And maybe a bit too much.

Jason let go of my waist and dissipated in the crowd, leaving me with a boy dressed as Batman. He glared at the spot Jason had been and then turned to me.

'I'm Nico di Angelo, a friend of Jason's. Sorry for his behaviour, he said he needed to 'escape his protector' or something.' The boy introduced himself. I chuckled.

'Well, turns out I'm his protector, but he'll never escape me.' I said. Nico nodded seriously, smiled and disappeared with a flick of his cape.

Him and Thalia would be cute together.

I shook my head and pushed my way through the crowd. There were a few couples kissing, but I ignored them all and made my way to the snack table. Drew was walking around and chatting with people chirpily, being her fake self.

I turned to the punch, but bumped into a pair making out. I was about to slide past when I realised I recognised one of them.

Jason.

My throat suddenly hurt and my nose itched. A warning that I was about to cry. I was jealous. I had a crush on Jason Grace, my employer. And he was kissing someone else.

I studied the girl. She had long, ebony black hair that was held back by a gold crown with a red star. She was dressed up as Wonder Woman.

Wow, ironic.

Their lips moved in sync with each other, and the girl's hands were weaving through Jason's hair.

I've always wanted to touch Jason's hair. Now this girl, who I didn't know, was attacking it.

I let out a cough, and Jason pulled away and turned to me. He reached out and grabbed my arm, but I shook it off.

I hated him and that wonderwomen isn`t gonna be able to kiss anyone when she meets my fist.

Nico's POV

As I left Piper, Jason's crush, to herself, I sighed. Even though I may be an introvert, I still wish I could find someone to chat with and relate to and just-

'I'm so sorry! Are you okay?' A voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up and was mesmerised by a goddess.

Literally.

The girl was dressed in a one sided off-the-shoulder toga, a silver belt and silver gladiator shoes. Her jet black hair was pulled back into a braid.

'-atman?' Her melodic voice shouted. I stared at her, confused, and realised she had been talking to me.

'Uh, yeah, I-I'm f-fi-fine.' I stuttered. I internally facepalmed at my stupidity. The girl stared at me as if to say 'are you sure you idiot dressed as Batman?'. I sighed and cleared my head.

'Let's start again. I'm Nico di Angelo, aka. Batman.' I said confidently. The girl rolled her eyes at me and shook my outstretched hand.

'Thalia Grace. Now, are you sure you're okay? I practically knocked you unconscious.' She asked, genuinely concerned.

We suddenly launched into a full fledged conversation. She told me that she was Jason's sister and I recounted Jason's many rants on how beautiful Piper was and how he was practically obsessed with her. We teased the deranged dancers and gossiped about our favourite bands which were Green day. Soon, we were sluggishly sitting on the couch, laughing hysterically.

'Hey, honey, are you a campfire?' I said randomly. Thalia stopped giggling and stared at me quizzically. ''Cause you're hot and I want s'more of you!' I cried. Thalia cracked up and I joined in.

Then I realised.

This is the last time i will be able to see this goddess because of the secerts i hide.

Percy's POV

I groaned. My mouth tasted like carpet.

Wait, what?

I pushed myself off of the floor (how did I get there?) and stood up If my father saw me i wouldn`t be allowed in the castle for a week. A muffled giggle came from in front of me, but my vision was blurry. As it cleared, I saw the figure of a girl. A beautiful girl now i must be dreaming.

She was dressed in a white toga that had cut out sleeves on the shoulder. A red silk ribbon was tied around her waist, and she was wearing black gladiator sandals. Her curly hair fell around her shoulders, and a hand was covering her mouth.

Has my vision became clear enough to regonise the face i was shocked as Annabeth was so gorgeous without even trying.

I stumbled and almost tripped over again, but Annabeth caught my arm and steadied me. I grinned dopily at her.

'I love you!' I exclaimed. Annabeth laughed and took my weight as I lost my balance again.

'That's nice sweedbrain.' She answered, helping me sit on the couch. 'Now, how about you sit down?' She suggested. I nodded sleepily and before i closed my heavy eyelids i saw the scar that was on her shoulder which made me feel gulity but soon the room went pitch black.

Annabeth's POV

I glanced at Percy's sleeping figure one more time before leaving the room. I bumped into a blubbering Piper and lead her to a chair. She explained what she had saw and I comforted her.

When she got over that, we talked for a while and set off to find Thalia. We passed Drew, who was dressed as a bunny rabbit, like Elle Woods in Legally Blonde. I rolled my eyes and pulled Piper towards the sound of Thalia's guffawing. We pulled our friend away from her 'not-my-boyfriend' and went in search of the exit.

On the way, Thalia was retelling a story about Jason when a red-headed girl approached us. Her hair was straightened and her skin was pale blue with stitch marks painted on. She was wearing a colourful patched dress and black ankle boots, completing her costume of Sally from Nightmare Before Christmas.

Behind her, a tall figure was dressed in a black pinstripe suit, his face painted white with black skull markings. He was obviously with the girl, because he was dressed as Jack from Nightmare Before Christmas.

'Hi! I just wanted to say that I love your costumes!' The girl said in a chipper voice. 'I mean, your Artemis costume is on point, and I love your Athena-style toga!' She continued, addressing Thalia and I.

She then turned to Piper, who was wearing a cream toga, that crossed over at her chest. It had gold outlines and she wore a gold wing headband on top of her donut bun. Her gold gladiator sandals and gold armbands brought her outfit together.

'And are you Aphrodite?' She squealed. 'That costume is just perfect!' We all grinned at the girl and she beamed back. She handed me a card and walked away, the person dressed as Jack following her.

The card read:

Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Model & Fashion Extravaganza

2025-150-351

476 Clove Boulevard

We all stared at the card. This girl had just introduced herself to us, and practically made friends with us in under a minute. I grinned at Thalia and Piper, who reciprocated the gesture.

We walked out the door and headed home.


	8. New prince and Tears

Percy's POV

As I walked through the hallways of Atlantis High, my head was spinning. No, not because I was still hungover, but because when I got home I was grounded for a month… and I'm here at school seven o'clock in the morning!

Whoops, I said that out loud.

As I looked around, hoping no one else saw my little tantrum, I went up to my locker and saw Nico already standing by his locker, which was next to mine and Jason's.

'Hey Nico! What a surprise to see you in the daylight rather than the shadows!' I said while getting out my Drama textbook.

'Yeah, Persephone forced me since my dad isn't home-schooling. Isn't that the best?!' He said sarcastically. I nodded my head in agreement. Uncle Hades isn't really a good teacher, with his bad puns and all, but he's better than high school teachers. Though we did name him 'Death'.

'So, what classes do you ha-'

I was cut off by high pitched screams. My eyes widened and so did Nico's. We both slowly turned around and saw a hallway full of girls, staring at us with awestruck faces.

'You know Percy, whenever I'm around you I always get bad luck.' Nico said through his teeth.

I smiled. 'What are cousins for, right?'

We took off and were running for our lives. As the stampede approached, Nico pointed to an open closet and we both made a dash for it.

Just in time we closed the door, the sound of high heels running against the tiles went to a stop right in front of closet.

'Oh my gods, did you see Dark Prince? He is so hot and mysterious!' A voice squealed.

'Please, we all know that Prince Percy is the hottest and the wealthiest of all Atlantis!' Another argued.

'Uh, you guys have it all wrong! The lightning prince is the hottest, with his scar above his lip, and all!' A third screeched.

'But we all know the best thing is that they're all cousins!' Another voice added. All the girls shrieked and were soon walking down the hallway and the sound of their chatter in the distance.

Annabeth's POV

I sighed as I entered the school. I couldn't help feel bad about leaving Percy at the party last night, especially with Drew there.

Thalia laughter filled the hallways. She appeared in front of me and recounted the story of fangirls chasing after her cousin.

I was dragged by force to a janitor's closet. I stopped in front of Percy and a boy who was called 'Dark Prince' by a bunch of fangirls with too much makeup on. They were dressed in armour, or a bucket has a helmet, a mop and a broom for a sword, a plastic bin lid as shield and bubble wrap as chest armour.

Soon, Thalia's phone was out of storage from the thousand of photos she took of the two princes.

Sadly, the humourous dress up was cut short when the bell rang for first period which, in my case, was Math. I slipped walked away from the group and dashed for AP math class with Mrs Dodds. I was already planning out how to correct Mrs Dodds and her math questions.

As I sat down in the front row with a clear view of the blackboard, I began to set up my desk, being prepared for battle. Well, until an annoying person who didn't know how to plug earphones in a phone interrupted, so 'Kiss the Girl' from The Little Mermaid was playing aloud.

I turned around and I was only somewhat surprised to see the boy behind me.

'LEO!' I stopped to realise my voice sounded like a male, until I saw Percy was sitting next to me.

I looked around the class and saw everyone staring at me. I could feel my cheeks burning up. How did he get here so fast?

Leo, my friend from elementary school, grinned at me and plugged his headphones into his phone as Mrs. Dodds walked in the room.

This was going to be an interesting class.

Jason's POV

I'm dead.

I'm dead.

I'M DEAD!

This morning I woke up still in Drew's house, near the pool. My reflection was a message to my Uncle Hades to take me now before my father.

But then I would probably be brought back to life and then go to the Underworld, because the King of Thebes would kick my butt all the way to Mt. Olympus.

I walked back to the castle, but instead of going through the front gate I went to the back, using an entrance only Piper and I know of. We used to play in the tunnels that run under the castle whn we were young. I smiled at the memory.

As I walked through the dark stone hallway, I ran my hand along the wall until I felt a change in the stones. I took out my phone, turned on the torch and saw a carving of Piper and I's names in a love heart.

The hangover feeling reached my head and guilt pounded through me. I was drunk last night and I wasn't thinking. I ruined my chance with the one I called 'hot' in front of my entire family when I was four years old.

I finally came to the end of the tunnel, where a door is hidden in the back of my closet. I quietly open my closet door and as it creaked shut I heard someone behind me. I grabbed my sword, which was lying on the floor, but I instantly regretted unsheathing it. The tip of my sword was pointed to a person hold dearly to my heart and seeing her nearly in tears made me want to cry.

'Piper, I'm so-' I stopped myself. I couldn't take it anymore. All the secrets and burdens I have that lay on my shoulders each day, yet I see her smiling, not knowing of what I must carry.

'I-I'm the son of Zeus, heir to the throne of Thebes. I do not have time for your feelings, your job is to protect me. That is all.' I stood up straight and looked her in the eye. There was a broken look.

'Don't you think I don't have duty! I'm also heir to a throne, but I'm stuck here, guarding you royal pain in the-'

I cut her off. I couldn't believe she would be doing this to me. Yelling at me just because I was drunk and made a stupid teenage mistake!

'I've been keeping this secret from you, and to think you would of already figured it out! I guess I should have thought that much, what with Aphrodite and her daughters falling head over heels with the first prince they see!' I cried.

'No, Jason, stop! How dare you speak about my mother and my siblings that way, because you know that's not true!' She screamed.

I could see she was on the edge of tears, but I couldn't stand the thought of her assuming that I was playing her. I was drunk, and it was normal for a teenager to do such a stupid thing! But of course Piper just has to think everything was my fault!

'The reason we cannot be together Piper is because-' I said softly.

'No! Shut up, just SHUT UP!' I could hear her voice cracking and sobs between her words. Enveloping her in a hug, she leant against my chest.

'I'm already engaged to someone else. Ever since the day I was born, Piper!' I said, look into her kaleidoscope eyes. 'Can't you, for once, consider my feelings?' I exploded.

And the last thing I felt was Piper slipping out of my arms and breaking my heart forever. But, the worst thing, I couldn't chase after her.

I have a duty to my people and my kingdom, and she has her's. Besides, I've loved Piper since I was little, but we were now just a fairytale.

And she knows it too.


	9. Fights and Foes

Jason POV  
I walked into Atlantis High, absentmindedly heading to my locker. I thought about everything that had happened that morning. I had been so selfish, but Piper didn't really understand my situation. I loved her so much and I had even told her that, yet we couldn't be together. I had made a silly mistake and she went off her rock-

My thoughts were interrupted as a body crashed into mine. I tumbled to the floor, my books flying across the room. My vision blurred, but I could make out the figure of a boy taller than me in black clothing with a mop of black hair.

As I scrambled around the floor, picking up my books, I apologised profusely. The guy slowly stood up and stared at me. Piercing violet eyes stared back at me as the boy fixed an eyepatch on his left eye. He advanced towards me.

I looked up in panic as he threw me against the wall. For a wiry build, he was extremely strong. I could see his face now that I was up close and I saw that he had an Asian complexion and his hair had faint streaks of brown in it. His eyes were angry as he kneed me in the stomach.

People in the hall rushed past as the warning bell rang, signalling only three more minutes until class started. No one spared us a second glance and to think they loved me.

I doubled over. The pain was slow to hit, but the impact made my legs buckle. As my knees hit the ground, I looked up at the boy who was standing over me with a glare on his face. I growled softly i knew i could beat him i`ve been trainging for this since i could walk but the power of the hangover was still controlling me.

I punched him in the nose and heard a crack. I pushed him to the ground and he howled in pain as his head hit the locker. With blood dripping down his face, the boy stood up and twisted my arm in an abnormal position.

'No one hurts Ethan.' He snared. I look at him with a confused look, trying to mask my pain. 'Oh, and I'm Ethan.' He added with a mirthless chuckle. Ethan swung me around, holding onto me by my wrist.

I resisted him as he tried to spin around once again. I kicked him in the chest and held my most likely sprained risk. The next bell rang, but I ignored it. I had to take my anger out on someone, and Ethan was making me mad.

He suddenly pulled me to the floor and I landed on top of him. I took the opportunity to start punching him in the face repeatedly.

One punch. For Drew, the host of the stupid party.

Two punches. For Reyna, the girl he stupidly made out with.

Three punches. For Piper, the one he was stupidly in love with.

Four punches. For my dad, who was just plain old stupid.

Five punches. For Juniper, my stupid future wife.

Six punches. For myself, for being stupid.

Another punch. For myself, for being stupid and having this stupid life.

Ethan roared and rolled us over, so he had control, and pinned me to the ground. Ethan punched me in the stomach head and nose. He continued in this order and I gave up. I was exhausted and I couldn't fight back. The pain was taking over, as well as the darkness.

I heard a faint shout and recognised Percy's figure pulling Ethan of me. Ethan turned to my cousin and look as if he was going to punch him as well. Percy whispered something in his ear and Ethan skulked off.

Then my eyes were too heavy to stay open a second longer.

Annabeth's POV  
I approached the nurse's office in frustration. I had only just met Jason, but due to Piper talking about him non-stop, I knew that it was just like him to get in a fight. As I knocked lightly on the door I heard voices.

'So, what exactly did you say to him?' A weak voice asked. I assumed it was Jason.

'Oh, I just told him that he may regret what he was thinking about doing.' Percy replied. The two chuckled. I poked my head through the door and the boys turned to me. I stalked towards Jason, raised my hand to slap him in the face but thought twice and lowered my hand.

'You absolute idiot!' I snapped, glaring daggers at the blonde. 'Do you know what you did?!' Jason stared at me blankly and I sighed in annoyance. 'Piper.' I explained. A look of realisation dawned on the prince of Thebes' face, soon replaced by shame.

'What did she say?' He murmured.

'She didn't come to school today. She's probably in her room, crying her heart out!' I whisper-screamed. Jason hung his head while Percy stepped forward. I held out my hand, signalling for him to stop.

'Piper called and apologised for not being at school, saying that she wasn't feeling well. Thalia immediately asked what was really wrong and Piper broke into tears. She explained the whole situation through her sobbing and-'

Percy stopped me. 'No, Annabeth, you don't get it! Jason has a job to do. I have a job. We're both heirs to the throne and you don't understand the responsibility! We have expectations to live up to, we can't even do what we want half the time! Jason's promised to some girl in marriage, and I probably will be soon! You just don't understand!' He screamed.

I stared at Percy, my eyes meeting his and seeing the anger light up in them like a storm raging but a hint of sadness was there as well. .My nose started to itch and my throat ached. My vision became blurry from the tears welling up in my eyes. Percy's face softened and he stepped forward. I put my hand in a 'stop' symbol.

'Oh no, Percy, no need to apologise! I get it, I'm just not comprehending the situation correctly! I just don't understand that Piper is in tears because Jason overreacted, that you two have responsibilities that are just far more important than your friends! I apologise, that i`m just a normal person and not royalty like you. Because I so don't have a controlling mother and a practically non-existent father. I don`t have a country to rule and I haven't had to make important decisions ever! This was all just a big misunderstanding and you just expect me to run into apologise for sticking up for a friend and forget all about it. Well, sorry, but no.' I croaked, my voice quiet and full of hurt.

'Annab-, I-' Percy began.

'Oh be quite, Percy!. I don't need to hear your excuses!. I spat, turning on my heel and stalking out of the nurse's office. I ignored Percy's urgent shouts and people's stares. I surged forward, my eyes to the floor so passersby wouldn't see the tears streaming down my face.

I slammed into a body and fell to the floor. I realised that my fall had been cushioned and I was lying on top of someone. I shot up in the air and apologised. The boy groaned. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Opening my eyes, I got my first glance at his face.

Luke.


	10. Kisses and Confessions

Annabeth POV

I slammed into a body and fell to the floor. I realised that my fall had been cushioned and I was lying on top of someone. I shot up in the air and apologised. The boy groaned. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Opening my eyes, I got my first glance at his face.

Luke.

'Annabeth! It's been so long, how are you?!' He said happily, glare slipping off his face. I stood there open mouthed. A small crowd had gathered and were staring intently. Luke just grinned.

'What? You're not going to say hello to your boyfriend?' He asked. There was a collective gasp from the crowd, and a few whispers as Luke pulled me in for a kiss.

And I didn't fight.

'She has a boyfriend?'

'They make a pretty cute couple!'

'He's so cute!'

'I thought Annabeth was dating Percy.'

'No, they're just friends!'

I could hear all these words, but blocked them out. I just focused on kissing Luke back. So what if he was my ex, meaning 'no longer boyfriend.' I missed kissing him and him holding me and all the things we did together and i needed someone right now.

Luke pulled away and I stared at him with wide eyes. He chuckled, gave me a peck on the lips, and turned to the crowd.

'Yes, Annabeth and I are going out. We've been going out for eight months now?' He turned to me to 'confirm' and winked. I nodded. 'Her and Percy are just friends. Now, a little privacy please?' Everyone slowly walked away, a few girls glaring at me and some giving me thumbs up.

I was too distracted to notice Luke pull me into a janitor closet and push me against the wall. We spoke at the same time.

'What are you doing here?'

'So, we're back together?'

I looked at him expectantly, and he sighed.

'Dad got a job here, and decided it would be a new, healthy start for us if we all came with him.' He explained. 'Now, my question.'

I paused. 'Uh, well.' I glanced outside to see Percy walking past and something uncontrollable came over me I grabbed Luke's shirt and pulled him toward me. His lips were on mine, but this kiss was more controlling than the other. It was as if Luke was claiming me. I let a loud giggle escape my lips and Percy turned towards us.

A look of horror contorted on his face as he slowly backed away and sprinted down the hall. Luke pulled me closer and moaned softly. He pushed me against the door, forehead resting on mine. Our lips were inches apart.

'I take that's a yes, then?' He whispered. I didn't know what to do. I wanted Luke, but i wanted someone else with Sea green eyes but i just runined everything when the momment i saw horror and sadness in his beautiful eyes but why do i want luke?. He had done horrible things to me. But that momment i had made a terrible decision. 

'Yes' and soon i felt Luke warm lips against mine.

Piper's POV  
I sat on my bed and threw another tissue in the bin. I had used up a whole box in the space of an hour. Every thought of Jason made me sob.

He overlooked my feelings for his responsibilities. He ignored his emotions for his father, who he absolutely despised.

Yet, I did understand. My mother always told me that you had to make sacrifices for the people you love, and she was right. Jason was making a sacrifice for me, as terrible as it was, and I respected that.

But I wasn't allowed to love him.

Imagine being locked in a box. You have food and water. But you know that outside there is a better world, yet you're not allowed out there. You have everything to live, but nothing to live for.

That was my situation. I was in a box, full of responsibilities and secrets, and outside all of that were my friendships, family and Jason's love. But I just couldn't reach it.

There was a knock at my door and I ignored it. I heard the door creak open and saw feet slowly advancing towards me.

'Jason, go away!' I muttered. I heard the footsteps coming closer. My bed lowered slightly as Jason sat on it. I looked at my crossed legs, not daring even a glance in his direction. A finger lifted my chin and I saw electric blue eyes.

Jason leant forward and kissed me.

He had kissed me before (on the first day of school), but this felt different. It had meaning and emotions, not embarrassment.

I could feel Jason's lips curve upward into a smile as I kissed him back. He stood up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. His hands were on my hips, mine stroking his hair. We pulled apart to breathe, both of us panting.

I turned my head towards him and he lent forward and kissed my nose. I scrunched up my face and he laughed. He set me down on the bed and lay down next to me.

'So, what's happening?' I whispered. Jason chuckled.

'Do you mind keeping us a secret? You know how my father will react.' He murmured. I nodded slowly. He grinned. We sighed in unison and burst into giggles.

'I'm so sorry.' He muttered. I just nodded, a sign of recognition and forgiveness. Jason turned on his side to face me, our noses brushing each other's lightly.

'Why'd you do it? I'm a princess, i know the .responsibilities and the scarfices. I asked, genuinely curious. Jason cleared his throat, a guilty look shining in his eyes.

'Pipes-' He started, his voice breaking as a tear slid down his face. I squeezed his hand gently and he smiled through his tears.

'Piper, I was assigned to kill you.'


	11. Feelings & Forgivness

Percy's POV  
What was this feeling I had inside me? My heart was racing and I felt as if someone had shot me with a bullet, the pain too unbearable to think. My back slid down the wall, falling down my cheeks, staining my jeans.

Why was I upset? Was it because that Annabeth could just forget the fight in less than second? Or because it wasn't me making her smile?

I wiped the tears away and got back onto my feet. I might not have known anything about Annabeth's past, but I wasn't letting her get hurt. If she found someone, I would respect that. But that boy with the scar had a smirk like Kronos and was surrounded by the fires of Tartarus.

I walked down the hallway, flicking my messy black hair to cover my eyes as I entered the infirmary. I opened the wooden door and felt the cool wind hit my face, the curtains dancing in the breeze. I walked over to the window and closed the shutters.  
I sighed and saw a note on the bed. I picked it up and read the neat cursive writing. After I finished, I through the note in the bin and silently prayed Piper wouldn't beat Jason up in his condition.

I walked out of the infirmary and headed to my locker. I grabbed my bag, slung it over my shoulder and shuffled towards the door.

'Percy, wait!' A voice cried. I ignored the person giving me orders and plugged my earphones in.

Putting the music up loud, I could escape the world. I didn't understand what came over me. I was upset and depressed, but now I felt anger and frustration flowing through my body.

'PERSEUS JACKSON, STOP!'

I stopped dead in my tracks. Even though it was a faint cry, I knew those words could probably be heard around the whole school. I turned around and saw the person I least wanted to.

Annabeth.

Piper's POV  
'Piper, I was assigned to kill you.'

Those seven words echoed through my head. By instinct, I grabbed my dagger, Katoptris, and pushed Jason's body to the wall with my dagger to his chest. I glared into his electrical blue eyes, but a wave of laughter filled the room.

In a flash my hands felt weightless and my feet were off the ground. I looked around the room and realised in a blink of an eye that Jason was able to disarm me.

'You actually think I would kill you, Pipes? That's a bit low of you to think that.' He murmured.

'I'm so sorry, Your Majesty!' I replied in a sarcastic tone.

'Look Pipes, my father trusts no one! Not even his own siblings! He wants to be in power forever and makes his children do the work so he's still on top. I can't wait to overrule him one day and hopefully our kingdoms will be united, Pipes!' He cried.

'As much as you flatter me, you need to leave.' I muttered.

'Why?'

'Because I bet you used your powers to get here, when you should have gone through the front door like a normal person!' I whispered.  
'Oh right!'

Soon my 'killer' came to view and handed me back my dagger. He gave me a small peck on the lips and left without a trace. I fell onto my bed and sighed.

Why is my life so dangerous?

Nico's POV  
After the whole armour dress up, Percy left like a puppy needing his owner. I put my hands in my pockets and walked down the empty halls of Atlantis High. I completely ignored the fact that I should have been in Math.

My very interesting activity of walking around in circle of the campus was ruined by the bell ringing loudly all over the school. As students of royalty and normal life clashed together under the same sky, I headed to a different class. I was too distracted by the passing crowd to realise that I crashed into a tanned, well-built body. I jumped a mile, looked up and my eyes captured a pair of sky blue orbs.

'I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!' The boy's husky voice said. I just stared at him, probably making him uncomfortable. I realised I was when he avoided my eyes and hummed under his breath.

'I'm Nico di Angelo.' My eyes widened as I realised what I had just said. I usually introduced myself as 'Noah Erede' ('erede' means 'heir' in Italian), but I had payed no attention to what I was saying. I didn't want to be in the sunlight a second longer, but my body betrayed me and forced me to stay in front of the boy.

'I'm William Solace, or Will for short.' A voice interrupted my thoughts. I was going to reply but the evil monster called the bell defeated me and soon the blonde boy named Will was running down the hallway to his next class.

My stomach was churning and I felt slightly sick. My mind was in a war between the goddess I had seen the night before and the boy who was shining like the god of the sun.

I put my hands back in my pockets and continued to walk around the grounds of Atlantis High.


	12. The sea prince shall fall

Percy's POV

Annabeth.

As I stared at her, my feelings of anger and depression vanished. Her beautiful blonde curls danced in the breeze from the open window. Her stunning grey eyes were shining in the light and her lips were as red as roses.

My eyes went to her clothes and I realised they were messed up, as if someone's hands were roaming over her body.

The negative emotions came back all at once. Anger, depression, sadness and guilt overtook me. I couldn't even look at her, so I aimed my eyes at the double doors at the end of the hall.

'Percy, just listen to me!' I felt her warm hand gently touch my arm. She was trying to stop me and I tried to resist, but my heart went against my will. I turned around, tears building up as I faced her. Annabeth seemed like she was about to say something until a loud echo of footsteps interrupted her.

And guess who it was.

The lord titan himself came walking down the hallways like he owned the place.

'Annabeth! I've been looking all over this damn building for you!' He cried.

'Luke, can you wait in the carpark, please? I need to talk to Per-'

Annabeth was cut off by the Lord Kronos' lips. To my surprise, she started kissing him back.

Something inside me seemed to go SNAP. Something in my mind bubbled over and I tackled Luke to the ground with a loud bang.

'Dude! What the hell?!' I could hear the confused tone in his voice and I knew Annabeth would recognise it, but I could see right through his little act. He wasn't going to hurt Annabeth.

'Don't ever touch her!' I screamed as I punched Luke in the jaw, knowing he wouldn't be able to kiss Annabeth for a week. But I wanted it to be never.

'Percy! What's your problem?!' Annabeth yelled, trying to pull me off Luke. I stopped and stared at her. A pair of strong hands pushed my chest and I flew across the room, hitting my head on the locker doors.

'What's my problem? What's my problem?!' I stood up slowly, trying to clear my blurred sight. 'I don't know, Annabeth! Maybe it's because I came to your rescue, I helped you when no one did, not even Thalia, because I've known you since we were kids! Maybe it's because you're ignoring me and hanging around with this jerk all day, when all he is doing is kissing you and tricking you. Maybe that's why!' I shouted. I picked up my bag and sprinted out of the building, not daring to look back.

Nico's POV

I was in the hallway, banging my head against my locker and trying to make a certain blonde hair and blue eyes vanish from my head.

'Uh, Nico, I'm pretty sure you're going to get a concussion if you continue doing that.'

I glanced at the person talking to me and quickly turned my head to the locker, banging my head as hard as I could. After a few more hard hits, I felt lightheaded and I fell to the ground, but a pair of strong hands wrapped around my waist and cushioned my fall.

'I told you to stop!' I looked up and was staring into eyes so blue, I felt like I was lost in the sky. I felt my cheeks redden. I felt my body being lifted up and carried over the sun god's shoulder.

'Put me down!' I tried pounded my fists against his back, but couldn't break his strong grip. I saw him smirk cheekily, as if he was enjoying this.

'No way. You nearly fell and would of hit your head on the hard floor, which would have definitely given you a concussion, which would lead to nausea or vomiting, memory problems, confusion, double vision or blurred vision and a brief loss of consciousness, so I'm taking you to the infirmary to make sure you`ll be alright.' He stated matter-of-factly.

'You have a nice butt.' I said with a sly grin on my lips, having not payed attention to his long rant.

I could see Will Solace's cheeks gain a slight pink tinge from my comment and felt his other hand lift and try to pull down his fringe, trying to hide his cheeks, but was failing one hundred percent.

After what felt like eternity, we made it to the infirmary, where I was placed down on a bed. Will walk around the infirmary getting weird materials from drawers and desks.

'Are we even supposed to be here? Shouldn't we get the school nurse?' I asked curiously.

'It's fine, I'm her apprentice. I help her when she's busy.' Will said happily.

'Of course you are.' I muttered, rolling my eyes.

Soon, my head was bandaged up, an ice pack was on my head and Will Solace giving me a booklet about 'What Not To Do When You Have Concussion'. Finally, he lay on the other bed beside me and we started talking. Strangely, we didn't have a lot of things in common, but still had many things to talk about.

That is, until he reached one topic I did not want to speak about.

'Are you royalty or normal?' He questioned. I had a mental argument with myself, weighing out the pros and cons in my head.

But, of course, my stupid mind always does the opposite of what I wanted and I was going to tell him that I am royalty, son of King Hades and heir the throne. I even was going to tell him already had a nickname, The Ghost King.

'I'm-' I was cut off when I heard an ear-splitting voice.

'PERSEUS JACKSON, STOP!'

Luke's POV

I was walking down the halls of the stupid Atlantis High, searching for my beautiful, yet gullible, girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. As I heard yelling, I raced towards the sound to find none other the so called 'prince of Atlantis' talking to my girlfriend.

'Annabeth! I've been looking all over this damn building for you!' I said while walking up to her, wrapping my arm around her waist. I noticed Jackson death staring me when an idea came to my head.

Let see how far I can push him until he snaps!

'Luke, can you wait in the carpark, please? I need to talk to Per-' As Annabeth started to say something, I took the opportunity to cut her off with a kiss. Since I'm seriously good looking and I knew she couldn't resist me, she, of course, kissed me back. Now, Annabeth and I were making out in front of the prince of the sea.

Well, until I was rudely interrupted by a strong force and fell to the ground with a bang.

'Dude! What the hell?!' I stared into his so-called 'dreamy' sea green eyes, confusion laced in my voice. I could see Annabeth's eyes searching my face and I switched my smirk to a surprised look.

'Don't ever touch her!' Percy screamed. I regretted kissing Annabeth as a fist hit my jaw. It was so powerful I knew I wouldn't be able to make the prince of Atlantis jealous for a while. Where did the prince learn how to punch?

My loving girlfriend came over to help. I could see that the prince hesitated and I took this gap as an advantage, pushing Jackson off me with all the power I had in my weak state. He went sliding across the room with a loud crash.

'Percy! What's your problem?!' My beautiful girlfriend yelled.

'What's my problem? What's my problem?!' Now you've done it, Annie. 'I don't know, Annabeth! Maybe it's because I came to your rescue, I helped you when no one did, not even Thalia, because I've known you since we were kids! Maybe it's because you're ignoring me and hanging around with this jerk all day, when all he is doing is kissing you and tricking you.

And with that, Jackson picked up his bag and left not, even giving Annabeth or I a second glance.

Annabeth broke down in tears and fell into my arms. I comforted and kissed her temple, and she snuggled into my chest.

I just smirked, knowing that as long as I had Annabeth...

The sea prince will bow to me.


	13. Sleeping beauty

( Before you read this i would like to give a shoutout to KoalaLover-ABC-123 she had been such a Huge help with this story and i reccomend reading her stories! and Merry Chritmas everyone or happy hoildays)

Luke's POV

I leant against the brick wall and sighed. If she was going to take any longer, I was going to have to leave. Seriously, what was taking her so lo-

Suddenly, a flash of red, white and blue swung around the corner and leaped towards me.

'Sorry, I took so long, Lukey! This creepy guy was hitting on me!' The voice whispered seductively. The girl threw her arms around my neck and I squeezed her waist.

'Well, I just guess I'll have to forgive you!' I rolled my eyes and leant in, kissing my secret girlfriend passionately. She giggled and I smiled.

Annabeth didn't have to know.

Annabeth's POV

Dear Diary,

It has been two weeks since Percy and I's fight, and I haven't seen him since. I'm starting to get really worried, but Luke's telling me to calm down. He's been very good about the whole situation, but Piper's been acting weird whenever I mention him, so I feel like everyone (except Luke) has turned against me.

Until next time,

AJC

I sighed and put my dairy on my bedside table. I picked up my phone and decided to text clock read 3:25pm. It had been a long day. I sighed again and messaged Luke.

(Annabeth - 3:25)

Can you come over?

I waited a few minutes and threw my phone one the carpet in frustration. Usually Luke answered me straight away, but now even he was acting strange.

Images of Percy came flowing back into my mind as my head hit my pillow. His sweet smile that would make the room ten times brighter, his gorgeous sea green eyes and his untamed raven black hair.

I stared at the ceiling and watched my fan go around and around and around...

I shouldn't be thinking like this! It was like mentally cheating on Luke, which wouldn't be fair to him and our perfect relationship filled with trust and love. Well, sort of perfect.

My thoughts were cut off by a door being slammed shut, the sound ringing throughout the mansion. I got up from my bed and walked down stairs to see Thalia pacing down the hall.

'Thals, what's wrong?' I asked gently. She glanced at me slightly and went back to pacing, mumbling things under her breath and her footsteps getting louder.

'Thalia, what`s wrong?' I asked again, but with a firmer tone laced in my voice.

'I don't know, Annabeth!' My god sister spat, suddenly turning towards me. 'Maybe my cousin has locked himself up in his room for two weeks and no one has seen him, not even his own mother?!' Her voice got louder with every word she spoke until she was screaming at me. I was about to shout back at her but regained my composure.

'You should calm down. Shouting at me won't get him out of his room.' I spoke calmly. 'Maybe we could make some blue cookies? I know Per-' I stopped and dove to the side as Thalia through a book at me.

'ANNABETH! Is your nose still in a damn book?!' Thalia's blue eyes sparked as she yelled at me. I kept silent. 'The reason my-my kelphead of a cousin is locked up in his room is because he's in LOVE WITH YOU!' Thalia shouted.

I stared at her. H-he loved me? The sea prince was in love with me?

Suddenly the events of the past two weeks rushed back to me, but through a different perspective. Luke had kissed me in front of him, and Percy tackled him because he was jealous.

I couldn't believe it, but there were so many signs that I had missed. Percy loved me, but I loved Luke. Or at least I thought I di-

'But you were to blind to see it because you were too busy kissing that jerk, Luke!' Thalia interrupted my thoughts, her anger enveloping her words.

'H-how do you know all this?' I asked weakly.

'Piper, Jason, Leo; God, the whole school told me! Didn't you hear what Percy said to you?! Or were you too busy sucking Luke's face?' She screeched.

'Don't talk about Luke like that!' I defended my boyfriend, even though I wasn't quite sure if I should. My emotions were everywhere and my mind was all in a jumble.

'Oh my gods, Annabeth!' Thalia said through gritted teeth. She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

'What's the big deal? Why are you so frustrated that Percy and I had a fight? I'm with Luke and I'm happy and I thought you would be happy for me!' I yelled at Thalia, my emotions bubbling up inside me.

You're not happy with him, Annabeth! You were meant to be with Percy since you were kids!' Thalia tried to explain, the volume of her voice lowering slightly.

'I can't fall in love with a prince!' I shouted hoarsely. I felt the tears in my eyes, but I couldn't let them fall.

'You can!' Thalia said desperately. She was trying to confuse and play with my emotions, and I wasn't going to let her.

'No I can't! There's more than just a fine line between royalty and commoners, and I stand on the opposite side of royalty!' I cried, suddenly letting the tears stream down my face.

'No you don't! You're a-' Thalia started to argue back, but stopped herself.

'I'm a what? A royal servant then?!' I questioned, not thinking about the possibilities of my god sister's sentence.

'NO! YOU'RE A PRINCESS! YOU'RE THE PRINCESS OF ATHENS AND HEIR TO THE THRONE!' As soon as those words left Thalia's mouth I knew they were true.

I saw two little kids running around a huge garden and two adults watching them over tea. My mind flashed to another memory to a little girl with flowing blonde locks lying on the floor and reading a book. The silence was interrupted by the neigh of a horse and a boy with raven black hair tapped at a window, yelling my name.

But how could I remember these things, these people, if I was only six-years-old?

I opened my eyes for a split second and saw Thalia running towards me. I could feel my legs collapse underneath me and the last thing I heard was a child's voice calling my name and the sound of someone tapping at the window.

Then I fell into eternal darkness.

Thalia's POV

After I revealed the secret that I wasn't supposed to tell Annabeth until she turned eighteen, the room was filled with a deafening silence. As if in slow motion, I saw Annabeth's knees buckle and she slowly fell to the ground.

I raced towards her and caught her head just before she hit the floor. Her body weighed more than usual, probably because she was unconscious.

What was I supposed to do now?

I carried Annabeth to the sofa and put a blanket over her shivering body. I grabbed my phone and scrolled through my contacts. I called Piper, Jason, Nico and, finally, Percy. I explained the situation to them and they all agreed to come immediately.

I sat in the armchair and put my head in my hands. Tears fell on my knees as I wondered what was wrong with my best friend.

Why had she just fainted? What if she was dying or wouldn't wake up? Did I need to call a doctor?

I heard banging on the large wooden doors and knew it could only be my brother.

'It's open!' I called, my voice cracking due to the large lump in my throat. Piper and Jason sprinted into the room. They both rushed to my side and rubbed my back.

'Thals, it's okay. Just tell us what's happened since you called.' Piper said soothingly. I nodded shakily.

'N-nothing. J-just her lying there, hopefully breathing.' I whispered through my tears. Piper made a 'tsk'-ing noise and Jason rolled his eyes.

'Overreacting much?!' He murmured and we all chuckled, our eyes only on the Annabeth's sleeping figure.

A few minutes later, the front door slammed again. We all jumped in surprise and looked at the doorway to find Nico and an unfamiliar boy standing there.

'Look, this is important, okay? I couldn't just not come!' Nico argued quietly.

'Yeah, but head injuries are important too!' The blonde boy said. His blue eyes turned to Piper, Jason and I and his face brightened. 'Hi, I'm Will! I don't mean to intrude, but I had Nico as a patient and he ran away. I sort of had to follow him.' He finished sheepishly. Piper shook her head accusingly at Nico as I took a step towards Annabeth.

'Did you say patient? Does that mean you're a doctor?' I asked eagerly.

'Well, in training. But, yeah.' Will said modestly. I motioned for him to come forward and he seemed to understand. He knelt beside the lounge and examined Annabeth, making sure to check her pulse and breathing pattern.

'She seems to be all fine. She was probably just in a state of shock.' He concluded after a tense few minutes. We all cheered quietly as Percy burst through the room, panting.

There was a collective silence in the room as we all turned to stare at him. His raven black hair was (as always) messy, and his clothes were rumpled. His eyes were shining with surprise and worry as he stared back at us.

'Hi.' Percy said awkwardly, raising his hand in a half-wave. We all advanced towards him. Jason patted him on the back, Nico high-fived him, Will shook his hand, Piper fixed his clothes while muttering a hello and I slapped him across the face before hugging him.

'We've missed you!' Piper exclaimed.

'I haven't.' A new voice said. We all turned to the direction of where it came and saw Luke standing there, leaning against a marble pillar.

'Get out of my house.' I said through gritted teeth. Luke shrugged and took step forward.

'No.' He answered smugly. 'I heard my girlfriend was hurt, so I think I should be able to see her.' Luke turned to Percy and his snobby smile fell from his face.

'What is he doing here?' Luke muttered, pointing at Percy with an accusing finger. Percy took a step forward and everyone prepared themselves for an explosion. Instead he calmly stared Luke in the eye.

'I was invited, unlike you.' The sea prince said simply.

A deep growl escaped from Luke's throat and he leapt towards Percy.

Percy's POV

As soon as I saw Luke coming towards me I dodged to the side and saw him crash into the wall. He knocked over a small table and the pot of flowers that was on top crashed to the, shattering into pieces. A ceramic shard cut across Luke's face, from the bottom of his left eye to his chin.

Blood dripped down his face as he screamed in agony and cupped his face in his hands. I stood up and panted heavily. Everyone in the room was staring at us, the only sound was Luke's cries of pain.

Thalia approached him and helped him up. We stared in a stunned silence as she took a step back and glared at him.

'Once again, get out of my house.' She said through gritted teeth. Luke limped out of the room and turned towards us.

'This won't be the last of me.' He spat as he slammed the door behind him.

We all stood there and stared at the broken pot when I remembered Thalia's phone call. I looked around the room and saw Annabeth on the couch, looking like Sleeping Beauty.

'What happened?' I asked to no one in particular. An unfamiliar blonde boy with blue eyes tried to explain the situation, but used words I didn't understand. All I could process was the words 'Annabeth's fine.'

I nodded slowly. Nico was about to say something, but was interrupted by a BANG! We all ran to the window and saw that rain was bucketing down and lightning was flashing through the sky. A smile crossed my face when I realised that a certain someone may even have gotten caught in it.

'Well it looks like we're crashing here tonight.' Nico stated., glancing at Thalia for affirmation. She nodded in agreement and instructed us all to grab things from the linen cupboard.

A while later, we were all in the living room, covered in blankets and pillows. We sat around the fireplace to warm up and everyone was talking and laughing. I, on the other hand, only stared at Annabeth's sleeping figure.

'You alright there, Percy?' I snapped out of my trance and saw Piper's eyes filled with concern.

'Sorry, what were you saying?' I asked, completely dumbfounded.

'You're really quiet over there. Are you alright?' Piper questioned again. I smiled at her tone, it was like she was talking to a five-year-old.

'I'm okay, Pipes.' I answered, using my childhood nickname for her.

Piper nodded unsurely, but everyone started the conversation back up again. I, once again, drifted away, my mind only on one person.

As the fire started to dim, everyone started to get sleepy. I noticed that Jason was cuddling Piper, holding her as if she would disappear at any second. Thalia was snoring lightly, a packet of chips still in her arms. Nico and Will were curled up next to each other, their faces almost touching. I smiled softly, knowing that my friends were all at peace.

I stood up and walked over to Annabeth, softly sitting on the edge of the sofa. I stared at her beautiful face and brushed a stray golden curl from her face. My smile dropped when I realised that I would soon have to look into her eyes, and see that piercing, yet gorgeous, grey.

Before I could comprehend my own actions, I leant forward and felt my lips touch Annabeth's. Her lips were warm and soft and I didn't want to let go. When I did, a sharp pain hit me in the heart.

I couldn't believe a jerk like that had Annabeth wrapped around his finger. He didn't deserve her. I remembered when I had left after our fight and had messed up my room. There was shattered glass on the floor from broken photo frames, ripped papers and homework, my swimming medals and trophies were scattered across the floor and there was even a dent in my wall.

And the whole cause of this was Luke's hand roaming around Annabeth's body as he kissed her.

I didn't realise I was crying until I felt a soft hand touch my cheek and wipe my tears away. I looked down and saw those stunning grey eyes I had been intimidated by a few mere minutes ago.

'Nice to see you're awake, Princess.' I whispered and a smile stretched across Annabeth's face.

Annabeth got up and we both headed to the veranda. The stars were winking at us, like sparkling diamonds, and the moonlight shined down on us. We both just sat there in silence, needing a breaking from Thalia's snoring.

'Percy, I'm so sorry about two weeks ago! I was so blind to not see the signs and I should have realised.' Annabeth blurted out, breaking our comfortable silence. She took a deep breath and continued. 'I was hiding from how I truly felt and it was a really stupid move.' She stared at me and I could the sorrow in her grey eyes.

Instead of replying, I hugged her. A question burned in my mind so I leant closer to her ear.

'What do you men 'truly felt'?' I whispered. Annabeth broke the hug and eyed me guiltily.

'I've known Luke since I was seven and I loved him because of how much he cared for me. Even though he only loved me as a little sister, we somehow ended up together, but I had to break up with him when I moved here. When I crashed into him in the hall, all my old feelings came rushing back, but my new feelings for you collided with it and then everything went all wrong. I'm so sorry, Percy.' She exclaimed, now looking at the ground regretfully.

'If you liked me, then why didn't you tell me?' I asked in curiosity. Annabeth sighed.

'Percy, you're the heir to the throne' you're a prince! Back then, I was just a normal teen, but now I'm suddenly royalty, but I have no crown or country to rule!' She babbled. I chuckled and lifted her chin with my finger.

'I don't care if you're royalty or not, I love you for who you are.' I murmured. Annabeth's face broke into a grin. 'Now come on, everyone else has probably woken up by now. I'm sure Thalia will be cranky because she hasn't had breakfast!' I said cheekily. Annabeth laughed and shoved me playfully as we headed to the kitchen.

Annabeth cooked a batch of pancakes (the only thing I can cook is two minute noodles!) and I hugged her from behind, resting my chin on her shoulder. A few minutes later, the whole group walked in, groaning and yawning.

'Morning Percy, Annabeth.' They all said sleepily, before realising what they had said. They stampeded towards us and enveloped us in tight hugs.

'It's good to have you back, Perce!' Jason said, fist-bumping me excitedly. All the girls were hugging Annabeth and I heard Piper ask what was going on between us. Luckily, before she could answer, breakfast was ready.

We all served ourselves many blue pancakes (my favourites) and dug in. At one point I dropped my fork, and when I poked my head under the table I saw two people holding hands. I popped my head back up and saw Will and Nico sitting next to each, trying not to act suspicious. I grinned in their direction until Nico gave me a weird look.

'What are you staring at?' I just shrugged and stuffed my mouth with pancakes, making my cousin roll his eyes.

'That's, uh, a whole lot of syrup you've got there, Percy.' Will said in amazement. Everyone turned in my direction and Annabeth gasped.

'You're drowning them!' She complained;.

'Hey, I can't drown, and neither can my pancakes!' I said. Everyone laughed and kept talking until the doorbell rang.

'I'll get it.' Jason exclaimed, and raced to the door. He came back in a matter of seconds holding a stack full of letters.

'Well, are you waiting for an invitation? Open it!' Thalia cried impatiently.

'Okay, okay! You're so pushy!' Jason muttered, earning himself a shove in the ribs from his sister. He opened the letter and we found out it was an actual invitation. 'Well, you guys ready for a party in two days?' He asked.

We all looked over his shoulder and read the invitation about…

My 18th birthday.


	14. Parties and Fightes what could go wrong?

Annabeth's POV:

Thalia Grace,

You are cordially invited

to celebrate the occasion of

Prince Perseus of Atlantis' 18th birthday!

Join us at the Palace of Atlantis

On August 18th at 5:30pm

Please dress in a formal manner

And know you are welcomed to bring one guest

We all turned to Percy and saw that he was just as confused as we were. Thalia cleared her throat as an invitation for him to speak. Percy just shrugged.

'I don't know, my parents probably sent it out!' He said cluelessly. I rolled my eyes and Thalia groaned softly. Nico re-read the letter and sighed.

'So, formal means we have to wear suits? And the girls have to wear dresses, I guess.' He said in a monotonous voice. Piper squealed and grabbed Thalia and I's hands.

'Well, since it's Saturday, I'm taking you girls shopping!' She squealed again and ran upstairs to get dressed. I exchanged a frightened glance with my godsister as we followed our friend upstairs.

An hour later, we were all ready (including the boys) and hopped into a car. Piper, Thalia and I were in Thalia's black Audi, Jason and Percy were in Jason's light blue Mercedes Benz and Nico, Will and Leo (who we had invited to come along as Jason's guest) were in Leo's beat-up, red Toyota ute. We drove to the mall and split up at the doors, agreeing to meet at the food court in two hours.

Piper lead the way, pulling Thalia and I by the wrists towards her favourite store. I went straight towards the clearance rack, because no matter who my parents were, I still didn't have enough money to buy a good quality dress.

Piper eyed me quizzically, but I just shrugged and kept looking through all the dresses. None seemed to catch my eye, and even if I did like them, they all seemed to be ill-fitting. We all sighed in disappointment and left the store.

It was going to be a long day.

After a trip to seven more stores, Thalia and Piper had found their dresses. I looked in every window, in every rack, but there was nothing that I wanted.

As we headed to the food court to meet the boys, I saw it. It was in the window of a formal dress store and it was on display, catching my eye immediately. As soon as Piper saw me staring at it, she pushed me inside the store (much to Thalia's dismay) and forced me to try it on. It was a gorgeous dark blue, strapless dress that hugged my figure. It went down to the floor and had a small slit up the front. Over the top was a transparent blue fabric that wrapped around my waist and my right shoulder. It came with a thin gold belt and Piper immediately grabbed a pair of blue heels that matched perfectly.

For once in my life, I actually felt like a princess.

Jason's POV:

We met the girls at Subway, where Piper and Annabeth were grinning from ear-to-ear. Thalia had a small smile on her face, but looked a lot less excited than the other two. All three of them were holding large shopping bags from different stores, which I assumed contained their dresses.

'So you got your dresses?' Leo asked. He tried to peek his head in Piper's bag, but she hit him in the head with it.

'No peeking! You're not allowed to see until the night!' She said, winking at me. I smirked and poked my tongue out playfully. She rolled her eyes and smiled fondly. Thalia stepped in between us and held her hands out.

'Stop with the disgusting flirting! I'm the sister and best friend, and it's making me sick!' She groaned. Piper and I just laughed as we found a table that would fit all eight of us. Thalia and Nico both headed straight for Dunkin' Donuts, while Will and Percy went back to Subway. Leo and Piper got their food from Chipotle and Annabeth and I went to Wendy's. We all met up about five minutes later with our burritos, subs, hot dogs and donuts, when Leo spat his beans out. All the girls screamed and leant backwards, while the boys groaned.

'Dude! That's gross!' Percy cried, but Leo just furrowed his brow.

'Are we supposed to bring presents to the party?!' He cried. We all froze, even Percy. We had all forgotten that it was a party, not just a fancy ball. I turned to Percy and raised an eyebrow.

'Uh… you guys don't have to, because having you as friends is enough of a present?' He said, making it sound more like a question than a statement.

'Wow, thanks Perce.' Annabeth said dryly, picking up her rubbish and heading towards the bin. Thalia and Piper followed, and all three came back, dusting off their hands.

'Well, let's say we'll meet in an hour and a half, with Percy's presents, at the cars? And maybe stick in our car groups, so that we don't have to wait around for each other.' She suggested, but everyone could tell it was an order.

I stood up and waved goodbye to everyone, motioning for Percy to come with me, but stopped.

'Uh, bro, what are you going to do? I can't exactly leave you out, but I don't want you to see what I'm getting you.' I said slowly, trying to come up with something Percy could do. Luckily, Nico had a solution.

'I've already got his present. I got it ages ago, actually. So Will, Leo and Jase can go together, and Perce and I will hang out.' He compromised. I nodded and Percy bounded over to Nico, giving him a big hug and pulling him towards the nearest music store. Nico looked back at us with a face of regret, but we just laughed and headed off.

It was time for present shopping.

Piper's POV

'What do I get him?' Thalia asked for the fifth time. I sighed. My best friend was frustrating.

'I don't know, he's your cousin!' I said for the fifth time. We walked into a store and looked around lazily. I already knew what I was getting Percy, so I was only here for Thalia and Annabeth.

Thalia looked around and sighed. We were about to leave when she stopped. She slowly turned to her write and drew in a sharp breath. Thalia squealed and ran over to a chair that had a cushion sitting on it. She grabbed the cushion and stared at it for a few seconds before running to the counter to buy it immediately.

Annabeth and I eyed her curiously as she joined us at the front of the store. Thalia stared back at us, just as confused. Then she realised what we wanted.

'Oh!' She exclaimed. She pulled a cushion out of her bag. It was turquoise and in big capital letters, in a white chalky font, read the word 'DAM!'. 'It's an inside joke. You wouldn't get it.' Annabeth and I stared at her, before heading to the shop Annie wanted to go to.

'Okay, so I need just a strip of black leather. Long enough to tie around his neck.' She instructed. Thalia and I nodded, and headed to the leather section, while Annabeth went to the wooden charms.

After ten minutes of searching, we found her chain, and she seemed to have found what she wanted. We brought her supplies to the front desk and the lady made a necklace. I leaned over the desk and saw the leather we had found attached to a wooden trident. I smiled at Annabeth. She had found the perfect present.

We still had an hour left, but I knew my present would take a while to get. I lead the girls to the other side of the mall, trying not to give away my gift for Percy.

'You'll see!' I said as they urged me to tell. We turned right and I saw my destination clearly.

'Pipes, what are we doing at 'Kasey's Pet Store'?' Thalia asked slowly, her excitement changing to confusion. I just smiled.

'Because I'm getting Percy a guinea pig!' I announced as we walked through the door. The man behind the counter looked up at us and perked up into a fake excitement.

'Welcome to Kasey's Pet Store! How can I help you?' He asked with abnormal enthusiasm. I paused, forgetting what I was going to say, when Annabeth intervened.

'We're looking for a guinea pig. It's a gift for a friend.' She explained. The man nodded and lead us through a door. We turned a corner and saw a sign on a door that said 'Rodent Room'. The man turned to us and widened his eyes.

'Brace yourselves. It gets pretty noisy in here.' He whispered, as if saying it any louder would offend the tiny creatures. Thalia rolled her eyes at his false enthusiasm, while Annabeth smiled at his efforts, though he didn't seem very happy to be there.

The man opened the door, and the sound of hundreds of high-pitched screeching voices filled the air. We blocked our ears and the store clerk winced, apparently still not used to the sound. He pointed over to a bunch of cages and motioned for us to follow. We nodded and headed to the corner.

Once the volume of the screeches had lowered, the man continued, but this time in a monotonous voice.

'This is our selection of guinea pigs. They are very popular, so that is why we don't have many.' He drawled, suddenly losing interest in the topic. We studied all the guinea pigs, and immediately picked our favourites.

Thalia loved the white one with a single black dot on it's nose. Annabeth started playing with the gold one that had a white streak down it's back. I immediately noticed the white one with orange and brown spots all over it's body. We squealed about their adorableness for a while, before discussing which one would be perfect for Percy.

'I think this one's the best.' Thalia argued, pointing to her favourite.

'No, but look at this one. It just wants to be chosen.' Annabeth shot back, holding her choice. I was about to fight back, but regained my composure.

'Guys, wait. As much as I love these little things, this is what Percy wants, not us.' I interrupted. They both froze and nodded. We searched through the cages until I spied a copper coloured guinea pig staring at me from the front of its cage. I approached it slowly and its nose twitched and sniffed my finger as it squeaked slightly.

'This one.' I whispered. The girls came over and agreed almost immediately. This would be Percy's choice.

The store clerk nodded and lifted the creature's cage carefully, carrying it to the front desk with caution. He grabbed a bag of food, two toys and a pillow for the guinea pig before placing it on the counter.

'This one's a baby boy, only four weeks old.' He explained. 'You'll have to be very careful with him, because he's still getting used to his surroundings.' I nodded, making a mental note to tell Percy all of this when he opened his gift.

I opened my wallet and got out the enough money to pay for the guinea pig. I searched my bag for that $50 note I had for the toys, cage and food, when Annabeth and Thalia slammed $25 each on the counter. I immediately started to shake my head, but they stared me down and I gave in.

The man stared at us, but rung up our payment. He slowly slid the cage and accessories over the counter and sighed. Thalia and Annabeth were already at the door, but I remained at the desk.

'Sir, if you don't mind me asking, are you okay?' I asked gently. The man looked at me in shock. After a few moments, he frowned.

'No, I'm afraid not.' He admitted. 'My boss decided to give me an eight hour shift instead of a five hour, and then instead of my girlfriend being my co-worker, it turned out to be a rude girl who ditched at two hours!' I nodded sympathetically and patted the man on the back.

'What's your name?' I asked. He seemed surprised that I cared about him, but went on.

'I'm Frank.' He said miserably. I paused for a minute when an idea formed in my head.

'So, Frank, do you have a nice suit?' I asked, trying to be nonchalant, but probably not succeeding. My new-found friend just nodded mutely. 'And does your girlfriend have a formal dress?'

'Yeah, Hazel has heaps of fancy dresses.' He admitted, though he looked slightly guilty. I ignored the familiarity of his girlfriend's name and went on.

'Well, I'm inviting you and your girlfriend to a party at the Castle of Atlantis in two days time for Prince Percy's birthday.' I explained. Frank's eyes widened.

'B-but I-'

'You will fit right in! You can be my guest and your girlfriend can be my friend Thalia's.' I insisted, motioning towards Thalia, who nodded in agreement. 'Meet me with Hazel at 24 Sycamore Drive at 5:00pm. See you then!' With that, I waved and walked out of the store with my two best friends in tow.

We talked, got fruit smoothies and laughed. As we walked to Thalia's car, Annabeth turned to me and quirked an eyebrow.

'Hey, Pipes, what made you decide to get Percy a guinea pig?' She asked. I grinned at her and sighed happily.

'Because he's deathly afraid of them.'

Leo's POV

The next day flew by, and soon it was Monday again. We all walked into school together and there was silence in the hall. Whenever someone saw us, they would tell their chatty friend to shut up and just stare at us. It was almost as if we were royalty.

Oh, wait. Right.

I walked into the cafeteria that day and stood in line, dreading the 'pasta' they were going to serve me. I approached the counter and grinned at the lunch lady.

'Heeeeey Janice!' I said, trying to be as smooth as possible. She only scowled at me.

'Don't even try. That one over there already did. You see what happened to her.' Janice motioned to a girl standing over the bin, cleaning 'pasta' sauce off her skirt. I sighed as a pile of goop was dumped on my plate and I was shoved out of line.

I may be like royalty with my friends, but I was still a loser when I was alone.

I headed over to the bin and dumped my entire lunch (tray and all) into it. The girl who had been a victim of Janice turned to me with an amused smirk on her face.

'I assume you tried what I did?' She said expectantly. I just stopped and stared at her.

Her caramel brown hair was out and in luscious curls that almost reached her waist, held back by a lacy white headband. She wore a sleeveless burgundy blouse paired with a knee-length pleated white skirt. Black lace shoes were on her feet, as well as a silver anklet with an island charm on it. A smirk still graced her beautiful face.

'You do know you are very obviously checking me out, right?' She asked, her eyebrows raised. I grinned at her and winked cheekily.

'I sure do!' I answered. She seemed surprised, but the look on her face was telling me that she knew she should have expected it.

I'm just full of surprises.

'Calypso Atlas-Ogygia.' The beautiful girl said, holding out her hand. She laughed as I just stared at it, before realising what I had to do.

'Oh, right, I'm Leo Valdez!' I exclaimed, shaking her hand vigorously. Calypso rolled her eyes and turned around. Just before she walked out the door, she looked over her shoulder.

'Oh, I know.'

I'm pretty sure I fell in love.

Annabeth's POV

We got home at 4:00 that afternoon and everything at Thalia's house was hectic. Our whole group had come over (except for Percy, who had to be at the castle) to get ready and I was shaking with excitement.

'This is going to be so much fun!' Piper squealed as she put her make-up on. I was curling the strands of my hair that had fallen out of my bun and Thalia was slipping her headband in. By 4:45, we heard that Hazel and Frank had arrived. I saw a timid face poke her head through the door and walk in silently.

'Hi, you must be Hazel.' I said gently. She nodded as Thalia and Piper turned to her. They both gasped in unison and hugged her.

'Haze, I haven't seen you in ages!' Piper squealed. I stared at the three of them, waiting for one of them to explain.

'Oh, right, sorry Annie!' Piper started. I glared at her for using my nickname. 'This is Hazel, Nico's half-sister. When Frank was telling us about her, I thought her name was familiar, and now it turns out she's right here!' She explained. I nodded and smiled warmly at Hazel.

'Well, we're just about to get changed into our dresses, so do you need any help with hair and makeup?' I asked. Hazel nodded and explained her hairstyle to Piper (who was our honorary hairdresser) while Thalia and I put some light makeup on her face.

Finally, it was time to get dressed.

I put my dress and shoes on and stared at myself in the mirror. I looked like a different person. I looked like a princess.

I stepped out of the bathroom and saw all the others were ready, and they all looked absolutely gorgeous.

Thalia's dress was simple, yet elegant. It was all black, floor-length and had spaghetti straps. It fit her figure modestly and (according to Thalia) was very comfortable. She paired it with simple silver heels and a silver headband in her short hair.

Piper was wearing a deep purple, long dress. The skirt was flowy and went down to the floor. The top of the dress was covered in a sparkling silver diamond netting, giving the dress a halter neck look. Piper wore a pair of silver gladiator sandals and a pair of long, diamond earrings. Her hair was braid across her head, like a crown, while the loose ends were slightly curled.

Hazel's dress was a dark emerald green colour that reached the floor and pooled at her feet. It wasn't too tight, but wasn't too loose, and showed off her figure well. The sleeves were off the shoulder and had a leaf design that seemed to cover the whole dress. Her hair had been parted to the side and sat on her left shoulder, and it had been slightly curled. She wore black heels and a black bracelet was on her wrist.

I knew that this night was going to be as amazing as we looked.

Percy's POV

I hopped from one foot to the other as the hand on my clock ticked to 5:30. Hundreds of people I didn't know walked into the castle, all of them having to hand their invitations to one of our many guards to show that they had been invited.

The first familiar face I spotted in the crowd was my good family friend, Calypso. She waved excitedly and sprinted towards me (though I don't get how she did it in heels). She wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a peck on the cheek.

'Percy!' She cried. 'You don't seem old enough to be an adult!' I laughed as she untangled her arms from my neck.

'I've missed you too, Cali!' I said. We both chatted for awhile until Calypso looked into the crowd and froze.

'What's he doing here?' She whispered, a noticeable blush dusting her cheeks. I smirked and looked into the direction she was pointing.

'Guys! You're late!' I exclaimed as they all ran up to me, drawing quite a bit of attention on us.

'Sorry, bro. Girls take hours to get dre-' Leo started to say until he saw Calypso.

'What are you doing here?' They asked at the same time. I laughed as they stared at each other in bewilderment.

'Everyone this is Calypso, she's a family friend. And a princess.' I explained, directed the last sentence at Leo. 'Callie, this is Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Nico, Will, Thalia, Hazel, Frank and Leo, but I assume you've already met him.' I pointed at each person as I said their name and gave my friend a knowing look when I reached Leo.

'Hi everyone, nice to meet you!' Calypso said brightly. 'Yes, I have met Leo, which is quite unfortunate for me, but whatever. Also, I'm not dating Percy because he's got a huge crush on this girl called Annabeth and he never stops talking about her.' She said with a sassy smile. My knowing look was replaced with a red blush and a surprised expression. All of my friends snickered, except for Annabeth, who just smirked cockily.

'Okay, I'm leaving!' I announced, turning around. Everyone groaned and pulled me back towards them, wrapping me in a group hug.

Just as I was trying to escape, the big double doors rattled, as if someone was trying kick them open. They wouldn't be able to, because they were very strong and-

My thoughts were interrupted by the doors crashing to the floor. My friends and I backed away slowly until I saw who was standing in the doorway.

'Luke!' I called, my voice echoing through the large room. 'Leave this castle now!' Rage filled me up. No-one was crashing my party.

'Aw, but I didn't even get an invitation!' He whined, an evil smile on his face. I rolled my eyes.

'For a good reason.' I muttered, but everyone in the room could hear me. The crowd's heads went back and forth between Luke and I, like a tennis match.

'Fight me.' Was all the boy said.

I lunged forward and did exactly that.

The guards suddenly sprung into action, evacuating all the guests and getting my parents (and all other royalty) to safety.

Luke flicked his hand upwards and a whole army surged into the castle. My group of friends all ran towards them, using their assassin skills for good use. Annabeth, Will and Calypso stood to the side, shouting encouraging words. They were the only ones who weren't professionally trained and knew they wouldn't stand a chance against Luke's minions.

'Come on, Percy! Kick him in the stomach so he loses strength for a minute and you can get the upper-hand!' Annabeth shouted.

'Annie, I think I know what I'm doing!' I screamed back, punching Luke in the shoulder and sending him backwards.

'Oh shut up!' She called out. I rolled my eyes and cracked my knuckles.

It was time to beat up my hopefully future girlfriend's ex-boyfriend.

Will's POV

'Nico, be careful, I don't need to witness your death!' I hollered at my boyfriend as he kneed a guy in the stomach. 'Also, go easy on your head, I'm pretty sure you still have concussion!'

'Will, I'm trying to concentrate!' Nico cried as he judo-flipped a man over his shoulder.

'Then stop shouting back!' I shrieked. I saw him roll his eyes, but he kept on going.

To be honest, he looked hot fighting.

I shook all thoughts out of my head and glanced around the room to see how my other friends were going.

I saw Leo smash a guy's head into the wall and narrowly miss being punched in the face.

'Leo, as much as I hate you, please don't die!' I heard the new girl, Calypso, scream at him. Leo grinned and kicked the man in the face.

'Oh what a ray of sunshine you are, Sunshine!' He called back. Calypso froze, and then narrowed her eyes.

'You know what, I changed my mind! You can die!' She yelled. I eyed the corner where Jason and Piper were fighting together.

'How many you got, Pipes?' Jason asked.

'Seventeen.' She answered smugly as she kicked a guy in the face. 'No, wait, eighteen.'

'Oh, looks like we're tying.'

'Whoever gets the most gets to do what the other says for a week?' Piper suggested. Jason grunted as he elbowed a man in the shoulder.

'Deal.' He murmured. I laughed at their competitive nature and turned to see a man standing behind Nico as he kicked another person in the stomach.

'Nico, look out!' I bellowed, and just in time as well. My boyfriend ducked, rolled on the floor, and kicked the man behind his legs, making him lose his balance.

A scream echoed throughout the empty room and everyone stopped. Percy had shoved Luke with all his strength and sent him flying across the room. Luke banged into the wall and slid slowly to the floor.

'Retreat!' He called, sprinting out the door. The few conscious soldiers he had left followed him. We all cheered as I ran up to Nico and squeezed him in a tight hug.

'Thank the gods you're alive.' I whispered. He chuckled as we followed Percy out the door, the others behind us.

Thalia's POV

'And then she dumped it all over my skirt!' Calypso exclaimed, describing her adventures with the cafeteria lady at lunch today. The whole table erupted with laughter as she pouted.

The sounds of people's voices filled my ears as our food arrived. We were at the diner just down the road from the castle, and tonight was karaoke night. I dug into my burger and stuffed my fries in my mouth, the exhaustion of the fight before kicking in. I needed energy.

As I sipped my lemonade, the spotlight shone on two people at the table. I grinned as Percy and Annabeth groaned and headed up to the stage. They talked to the girl on music and decided on a song.

The intro of a song started playing and they sang. It was an interesting choice and, as crazy as the day was, it sure described it.

'Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh! This is gonna be the best day of my life! My li-i-i-i-ife!'

(A/N: Thanks so much for over 10,000 views! and Merry Christmas everyone or Happy Holidays!)  
:D


End file.
